


I wanted to give him a lesson !

by AngelicaR2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Absurd, Adopted Children, Adoption, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Aphrodite Ships It, Aphrodite and Athena are Galatea's Adoptive Parents (Disney), Ballroom Dancing, Battle, Best Friends, Books, Break Up, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Bashing, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Crack, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Day Off, Developing Relationship, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Established Relationship, Evil, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Female Friendship, Femslash, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Gods, Greek Literature, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Harassment, Hercules and the Dream Date, High School, Humor, Icarus (Disney) Bashing, Inspired by Disney, Lesbian Aphrodite, Lesbian Athena, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Galatea (Disney), Library, Light Angst, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Loneliness, Love Potion/Spell, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Misanthropy, Monsters, Mount Olympus, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Non-Canon Relationship, Off screen, POV Lesbian Character, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Philosophy, Problems, Promethean School, Promethean School Library, Pygmalion, Reading, Relationship Problems, Romantic Soulmates, School, School Dances, Sexism, Sexist Language, Social Anxiety, Soulmates, Step-parents, Studies, Studying, Teen Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Woman made of clay, balls, kind of, mythological monsters, non-sense, olympus, plays, powers, Ἀθηνᾶ Παρθένος | Athena Parthenos (Hellenistic Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Hercules: The Animated Series. Hercules and the Dream Date] : AU. Aphrodite wants to give a lesson to Hercules for his inconsistency, so she gives a real personality to Galatea. Problem : things go wrong and instead of falling in love with Hercules, Galatea falls in love with Cassandra when she sees her for the first time. Outch… Cassandra/Galatea. Athena/Aphrodite.





	1. Part 1 : Aphrodite makes her choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note : Because Hercules was particularly stupid in this episode, and because I love femslash… Oh, and Athena’s personality is not the one she gets in the show.
> 
> Maybe some writers bashing, break the fourth wall. Icarus bashing (I don’t like this character). Crack and humor.

(Or : how Aphrodite fucked up everything while she was just trying to help.

 

And how things were fixed without her help.)

 

 

Hercules looked at his statue and just shrugged, seeing the result which was not really…  _brilliant_ , to say the least.

 

“Oh, Aphrodite will understand what I want…”

 

Yes, because,  _why_ would he care and why would he try to do something  conscientious ?

 

It was just about… giving life to a human person, after all !

 

Because yes, being less skilled than his teacher, Hercules’ statue didn’t look like a human person at all, but like something… really ugly and not done in a good way.

 

Icarus raised an eyebrow.

 

He may was not really clever, but he was sure that  _this…_ would not be enough.

 

Hercules then summoned the Goddess of Love who appeared rapidly, and, if she was happy at first to see again her… half-brother ? Nephew ? Grand-nephew ? (By the way,  what kind of familial link does she share with him ?) then, when  she realized what he wanted, she felt a certain tiredness invade her.

 

The truth is that, it wouldn’t be happening if she didn’t accept this to happen…

 

She shouldn’t be too much kind with human people, in fact, it was something which had been told to her a lot of time by Athena, who knew perfectly that to allow human to give life to someone they had created might be the worst idea she ever had.

 

It was a kind action, but it didn’t mean it was not stupid.

 

And she _knew_ that the goddess of wisdom was right, but she couldn’t help but want to help them.

 

Even if they were as stupid as Hercules could be at this moment…

 

Correcting his work (hell, he _really_ didn’t know how to make a good statue. That was not surprising) and she began to burn with disapproval and fury as she heard what he wanted.

 

Hey ! Wasn’t she already perfect the way she was ? Why did he want more ?

 

“So now, tell me, what about her personality ? She asked to the semi-god.”

 

After all, it was a really important part of who Galatea was going to be.

 

He frowned, as if he was surprised by her question.

 

“Her personality ? Well… I didn’t think about it. The goddess sent him death stares, but he didn’t see them. I want her to be mad about me ! He finally said, seeming to be really proud of himself.”

 

Her anger became even more great.

 

What ?

 

What the hell was _that_?

 

What about her intelligence ? Her tastes ? Her desires ? Her aspirations ?

 

What about who she was going to be ?

 

What about who she really was ?

 

This young stupid man wanted all her life to turn around _him_ and no one else, not even _herself._

 

Hell _,_ even _Pygmalion_ hadn’t been _that_ megalomaniac.

 

Aphrodite looked at her (half-brother. Now, I will say half-brother, even if it is not really the case) half-brother, who was just waiting for her to realize his stupid wish.

 

Couldn't he, well, she didn’t know, just… _look_ for a real and human girlfriend instead of trying to create this one ?

 

Human people could be really strange sometimes…

 

(And it was just for a stupid ball…)

 

So… he didn’t want her to get a real personality ?

 

What the fuck was that ? She thought again.

 

Wh… just, what ?

 

And why ?

 

She blinked sometimes, trying to _understand_ what he really wanted, before realizing _this_ was what he wanted.

 

Okay…

 

Her half-brother was just stupid.

 

A part of her wanted to go and leave _right_ _now_ , while the other _really_ wanted to hit Hercules right behind the head for his stupidity.

 

But she did none of these actions.

 

The goddess rapidly made her choice, and decided that yes, she would play his game.

 

But she would just change the rules.

 

She would create Galatea, yes, but not as Hercules wanted her to be.

 

She would give her a real personality.

 

Make her being a _real person_ , not just a _doll_ with who the future hero could play and that he could give up then when he would be bored of her presence.

 

And she would make her fall in love with Hercules, since it was the reason why he had called for her.

 

Well… _eventually_ …

 

(Hell, she really _shouldn’t_ allow human to call for her and make her create human people.

 

She could almost hear Athena’s laugh resonate in her head.)

 

She sighed, and tried to reason him one last time.

 

“Really ? Is it really what you want ? Just her being… _in love with you_ , and nothing else ?

 

He shrugged again.

 

\- Yes, of course… I don’t want to go to the ball alone, I need someone to be with me.”

 

He was stupid.

 

Oh, by the gods (and by herself, by the way…).

 

He. Was. Really. Stupid.

 

Why the freaking hell ?

 

It was just for _this_ ?

 

She nodded, and decided that she would do this, yes.

 

But definitely differently.

 

As she was beginning to prepare herself to cast her spell, she finally saw someone appear in front of her eyes, and she frowned with displeasure.

 

Here was Athena, the famous goddess of wisdom, and who had just _nothing_ to do here.

 

Looking at her with interest and amusement, the goddess who had just arrived leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

 

Aphrodite raised a surprised eyebrow.

 

“What are you doing here Athena ?”

 

Her… hum… half-sister ? (well, since Aphrodite is either Zeus’ or Uranus – kind of – daughter, depending of the version, not really…)

 

Well, her kind-of-but-not-really niece/half-sister (if I can say that… Greek Mythology is such a mess…) just shrugged, still smiling.

 

“Well, I came here to see you try and fail this spell… she joked.

 

Aphrodite frowned.

 

\- Aren’t you supposed to be having an argument with your brother, Ares ?

 

\- Since I am not supposed to be in this episode, the Author thought she could make something more interesting with my character… And I agree completely with her… Even if I know this is _exactly_ what she wants me to do and think. She frowned. It’s becoming really strange… And by the way, I came to see the “writers” of the show, to tell them I didn’t want to do this anymore, and appear like a stupid teenager always quarreling with my brother. I am fed up of this.

 

\- Hum… okay, Aphrodite answered, not really understanding what the goddess meant. Then, she remembered what she had just said before. What do you mean by “to fail this spell” ?

 

Athena chuckled.

 

\- Since you always fail what you try to do…

 

\- WHAT ? Why are you that petty Athena ?

 

\- It’s a provocation. The Author wants you to do some mistake, so, by telling you you can’t do this spell, then, you will try to do this spell in order to prove me I’m wrong. What a brilliant plan, right ?

 

No. It was stupid, and Athena, as well as Aphrodite, knew it.

 

And yet, they both knew that Aphrodite would indeed try.

 

\- Excuse-me, Hercules finally said with shyness, I…

 

\- Oh, excuse-me Hercules, I didn’t see you… Happy to see you, so, you asked for a girlfriend, didn’t you ? Why don’t you do like me and stay single ?”

 

Aphrodite snorted delicately.

 

“Single ? She muttered for herself. You didn’t say that the other night…”

 

Athena sent her death stares.

 

Oh yes, she remembered, they weren’t supposed to talk about their secret relationship to someone else…

 

After all, Athena had a reputation to protect !

 

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

 

Fine, she wouldn’t talk about her sexual relationship with Athena with anyone else !

 

It was not as if she wanted to.

 

“Well, Hercules continued, not suspecting anything, the thing is that this ball is a really important thing for me, and it’s a social ritual, so… I just can’t go there alone.

 

\- You know, you’re not forced to go there…

 

\- Please, could you stop talking and let me do my work ?

 

\- As you want, Athena answered.”

 

And so did Aphrodite, concentrating herself in order to give both life AND a real personality to the young woman named Galatea.

 

Little did she know things wouldn’t work as she wanted them to do…

 

And, some seconds later, Galatea was created and opened her eyes.

 

_To be continued…_


	2. Part 2 : This is how a spell goes wrong.

Galatea was… _perfect_.

 

As she looked at her creation, Aphrodite couldn’t help but send a smile of triumph to Athena, who had now an air of admiration on her face.

 

The thing is that Aphrodite was quite proud of her work, and to say the truth, she had every rights to be.

 

Long brown hairs, brown eyes…

 

Galatea was truly beautiful, and according to Hercules’ look, the goddess had done a really good work.

 

She knew it, he would not go further than her simple beauty, and it was making her really angry (why did she accept to do this in fact ? Oh yes, it’s true, she was stupid) and she thought again that he was really an idiot.

 

She didn’t know Galatea yet (after all, she was just _born_ at this moment), but she already knew that she was so much more than just her appearance.

 

That was the reason why she wanted to give Hercules a lesson, and she hoped he would understand.

 

Understand that _yes_ , the personality of a woman (and of _anyone_ _else_ , by the way…) did matter, unlike what he seemed to think.

 

Because, apart this stupid reflection, the young hero was (most of the time) a nice guy, so why would he think this _right_ _now_ ?

 

(Oh, yes, she had forgot that too… Bad writers…)

 

Icarus had already left, not seeming to be _that_ interested by what was happening just under his eyes (Aphrodite could have felt offended, but she didn’t. It was not as if she cared about his point of view), and was probably with Cassandra, that he was… humph, humph… “ _courting_ ” since a long, long time.

 

Well, to be honest, the term “harassing” would have been much more pertinent to describe the fact that he was pursuing her since… a _very_ long time (hell, he was doing this even _before_ Hercules arrived in the school), and that, even if she told him no at _every moments_.

 

This guy had serious difficulties to understand simple things as a simple _NO_.

 

He must have been/flied too close from the…

 

(STOP !

 

This joke had been made too much times.)

 

She still didn’t know why no one had done anything against this behavior.

 

Oh yes, she had also forgot that they were governed by a god who _adored_ harassing mortals, women as men.

 

Originally, in fact, in the mythology version, not in the Disney one.

 

Version in which they were…

 

(Yes, sometimes, breaking the fourth wall had no fucking sense.)

 

As she finalized the rest of her spell, Aphrodite thought with irritation at Cassandra’s poor loneliness, since her only friends were Hercules and Icarus (how she could be _friend_ with this… _stalker_ , yes, that was a good term to define him, was still a mystery for the goddess.), and the goddess told herself that it was completely unfair.

 

It had to change.

 

She didn’t notice that her spell was not the way it was usually, because yes, if she wanted to give a personality to Galatea, she wanted also her to fall in love with Hercules, but her magic didn’t work well this time.

 

As Galatea began to move, surprised of being there, of being _alive_ , the goddess smiled.

 

“Welcome to this world, Galatea.

 

The young woman blinked two or three times, trying to adjust to this new universe she was just discovering at the instant.

 

\- Hello, she answered hesitantly. Who are you ?

 

\- My name is Aphrodite, and I am the goddess of Beauty, of Love, and of many other things…

 

\- But certainly not the goddess of modesty, Athena added with a mocking smile, her arms still crossed against her chest.

 

The other goddess rolled her eyes.

 

\- Says the one who proclaims herself as being the goddess of wisdom, but who always falls in Hades’ silly traps.

 

\- As everyone, I would say, her lover answered her.

 

\- Why do we keep doing that, by the way ? I mean, even if it’s absurd, and even if he shouldn’t be, _we know_ that Hades is a villain here, but yet, we continue to trust him, even if we all know that all he wants it to get the Olympus for himself ! This has no sense !

 

Athena shrugged.

 

\- Writers want us to be stupid when it comes to Hades and his tricks. I don’t think we can do anything against that.

 

\- And the thing is that this is not the subject here, the other goddess said.

 

\- So, Galatea continued, now that you told me who you were… Could you tell me who I am ? I mean… I know what my name is, but this is really confused into my head. Where am I supposed to go ? Who are my parents ? Do I _have_ parents ? What are parents by the way ? What am I supposed to do now ?

 

Athena snorted and chuckled a little, ignoring Aphrodite’s death stares on her.

 

\- I can’t believe it all started because our half-brother/nephew/this family tree is too complicated for me, just wanted a _romance…_

 

 _-_ Oh, Athena, please, shut up ! A lot of good stories are only based on romance, at the beginning at least.

 

The goddess of wisdom raised an eyebrow.

 

\- Which one for example ?

 

\- Well… _ours_ , of course !”

 

Athena blushed and smiled.

 

“It was both incredibly cliche and cute at the same time, so… I guess you’re right.”

 

Aphrodite laughed, relieved that she had succeeded to make the famous goddess of wisdom shut up, something which didn’t arrive often.

 

During the little chat between the goddess, Hercules hadn’t stopped looking at Galatea, as if he couldn’t believe in his luck.

 

And soon, he would understand he was right.

 

Oh, of course, he hadn’t forgot Tempest at all, or his little crush on her, but since she had rejected him and that she had decided to go to the ball with _Ajax_ (why on hell did she make this choice by the way ?) and since according to Icarus, he _had_ to go to this damn ball with a partner…

 

(Here is the rule : _never_ listen to this idiot.

 

It seems that Hercules still didn’t understand this.)

 

Had he thought about it longer, he would have understood that it was a bad idea.

 

Because yes, he just wanted a girlfriend (well, not even a girlfriend, just a woman to go with him, that was the reason why he had build one with clay, since no one had accepted to be with him in this ball) to go with him in a ball, to dance with him for some hours, and…

 

And that was all…

 

Yeah, that was not really thrilling, right ?

 

And then what ?

 

I mean… what would happen to Galatea after this ball ?

 

Her first questions had been really pertinent, in fact.

 

Where would she go ? What would she do ?

 

Who would she be ?

 

What would be her future after Hercules would stop to want her in his life ?

 

(In the show, you know what ?

 

She was not even _evoked_ after the episode.

 

Ha ha.

 

Why am I not even _surprised_ ?)

 

And it looks like Hercules’ brain has been completely taken from him in this episode by the writers, since he didn’t even _think_ about it.

 

Like : “Hey, I created a woman because of a selfish desire and I have no idea of what is going to happen to her after this story is over !

 

What could possibly go wrong ?”

 

( _A lot of things…_ )

 

 _Stupid hero_ , Aphrodite and Athena both thought in unison.

 

 _Stupid writers_ , added an angry Author, and the two goddess could just agree with her.

 

 _Stupid scenario,_ the three of them realized.

 

_§§§§_

 

Decided to talk, Hercules hawked, and smiled at Galatea.

 

“Hello, Galatea… My name is Hercules. I am happy to meet you, and I wanted to ask you if you would accept to be my dance partner for tomorrow’s ball (yes, I changed the date and I actually messed up with the time-line, as I always do. I guess… Do as if you saw nothing.).”

 

He was sure that the answer would be yes, because… hell, he asked to Aphrodite to get a girlfriend, so she was supposed to be his girlfriend, no ?

 

Even if he didn’t know her and had just met her, that she didn’t know him, that she was just born at the instant, and…

 

Oh, hell, it was so _stupid…_

 

Especially when you took in account the horrible and idiotic fact that he had wanted her to have _no personality_ except a deep love for him.

 

Yes, what could possibly go wrong ?

 

(That was sarcasm, for those who hadn’t be enough attentive.)

 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, not seeming to be impressed by his discourse.

 

“Oh, really ? Hum… Just after we met, just after _I was born_? You’re a fast one, aren’t you ?”

 

Seeing Hercules’ discountenanced face, and hearing Galatea unexpected answer, Athena couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

 

It was not really nice for the future hero, and she knew it, but hell, was it _funny_.

 

“Oh, so you gave her sarcasm and irony… I love it.”

 

Unlike her lover, Aphrodite had been more delicate, and only a light smile had come on her lips.

 

“Well, maybe I made her after you, she whispered with tenderness.”

 

This sentence totally worth it, since it made Athena send her a beautiful smile and gave her the most passionate kiss she ever gave to her.

 

And Athena approved her sentence.

 

“She has got your elegance and my spirit. It’s like she is almost our child ! She then sent an excited smile to Aphrodite. Oh, please, can we adopt her ?

 

Aphrodite frowned, not paying attention anymore to the demigod and his certainly-not-at-all girlfriend, who seemed to be waiting for the end of their discussion.

 

\- You’re being strangely childish, no ?

 

The goddess of wisdom just shrugged.

 

\- Well, I prefer much more to be childish in _this_ _way_ than in another one, like, you see, the one the writers predicted for me. Remember the episode : “Hercules and the Secret Weapon” ? She shivered with contained horror. Well, I personally prefer not to do so.

 

\- I was not in this one, if I remember well.

 

\- Lucky you, the goddess muttered. It was one of the worst in which I was, if you want to know my point of view.

 

\- Yeah, for sure. According to the Author, most of the episodes were really, really bad.

 

\- So why does she write about it ?

 

\- I don’t know… Inspiration ? Masochism ? Desire to tell how much she doesn’t like a show… by talking about this show ? This is really confusing, she is strange.

 

\- Apparently, she loves this show, not for what it is, but for what _it_ _could_ _be_ and also for what she can do of this one. It really inspires her in a strange way.

 

\- She is really strange by the way.

 

\- Wait, Hercules finally said, interfering in their talk, there is something I don’t understand. First, I don’t know what you’re talking about – but this is not really important for me, to say the truth – and second… I asked for a girlfriend ! Someone I could bring to the ball and who would love me !

 

\- _Love_ … _you_ ? Galatea asked, seeming to be really surprised by the affirmation. I am sorry Hercules, you really seem to be a nice guy, but… you’re clearly _not_ my type.

 

Hercules started and looked at Aphrodite with an angry air, while she was herself raising an eyebrow, surprised by the way the events were now turning.

 

Because… it was for sure _never_ supposed to happen this way.

 

“What ? He asked. But… it was not supposed to be like that ! I asked you to make her be mad of me ! What the hell did you do exactly ?”

 

Okay, so now, he was not just stupid, but also nasty.

 

Aphrodite sighed.

 

“First, don’t talk to me this way. Second, I did what I could do, I just guess the spell of love didn’t work, for a reason I can’t explain. Third, stop being a complete idiot Hercules and stop talking this way !”

 

In fact, the strongest reaction was coming from Galatea, who didn’t wait and immediately slapped the idiot in the face (just like he deserved to be !)

 

“So, this is what I represent for you ? Just a beautiful trophy you could bring to some party, some ball, and nothing else ? I don’t think this is how you would want to be treated by someone… I will come with you to your _ball_ , Hercules, she added, because I want to help you, and I will dance a little with you, but _that’s_ _all_.

 

\- I’m sorry Galatea, I didn’t mean… I realize I acted like an idiot and I don’t really know why, the young man said, seeming like he was regaining his senses.

 

\- A bad writer, Athena answered, full of sympathy for him.”

 

She knew too much what it was…

 

Then she stopped talking, hearing a sound coming from her pocket, and she took an object from it.

 

And it was… a mobile phone.

 

What the fuck ?

 

“Hey ! Aphrodite suddenly said, hearing the ring and seeing the thing. What the hell is this crap ? Aren’t we supposed to be coming from Ancient Greece ? Where the hell is it coming ? And why do I know what it is ?

 

\- Says that to those who think that the movie _Hercules_ is situated in the future. And by the way, the movie _Hercules_ itself had a lot of anachronisms which didn’t really make any sense. So now, please, could you let me answer this ?”

 

She did so, and at the end, she talked again.

 

“It was the Author. She wanted to break even more the fourth wall (as if it was possible) and to ask us to be faster, since the story doesn’t really make progress, and she is afraid her readers (if there are some present to read this crazy and full of non-sense and bad-written story…

 

\- Hey ! What did you just say ?

 

\- This is not my fault if you’ve got a low esteem of yourself) may become bored by the fact that nothing is happening. And she wants us to go to enroll Galatea into the school.

 

\- I thought it was not needed, Aphrodite objected, since it looks like that in the show, _anyone_ can go to this school without being a part of it.

 

\- Well, she does want to make things more… realistic.

 

\- _Realistic…_ Aphrodite repeated with skepticism. Oh, really ? In a world where there are monsters, gods, demigods, creatures made of clay who can be alive, where there are magic and supernatural events ? Really ?

 

\- Hum… more coherent ? I would say, the goddess added. Don’t worry, it will not be long.”

 

And indeed, two scenes later…

 

“Wow, that was fast ! Aphrodite said with admiration.

 

\- The Author didn’t want to loose time, and she didn’t want at all to write the scene where Galatea becomes a member of the school. Since she finds it boring, and it’s not the subject of the story, oh, and by the way, she doesn’t know how to write that kind of thing.

 

\- Okay, so… What do we do now ?

 

\- Us ? Nothing, we let Galatea and Hercules go to school.

 

\- What time is it by the way ?

 

\- The Author wanted at first it to be the morning, then she realized it would be incoherent with the rest of the story, since Hercules was supposed to contact you during the evening, so she decided it would be the evening and the meal of the… evening, in fact.

 

\- Can we stay here ?

 

\- Oh, yes, of course, by hiding ourselves, naturally. The Author made me read a part of the future scenario, so, you can trust me, this is going to be really interesting.

 

\- If you say so…”

 

So, they looked at the scene, seeing Hercules (who had talked to Galatea while the two goddesses had talked together, and who had apologized _a lot of time –_ definitely not enough – to Galatea for his behavior) immediately join his friends.

 

These one being Icarus and Cassandra – who seemed to be even more bored than usually – this one trying to make Icarus go far, _really_ _far_ from her.

 

And obviously, it was not working at all…

 

Hell, wouldn’t someone stop him from acting like a psychopath with poor Cassandra ?

 

Galatea, as for her, still hadn’t entered into the room, being quite… scared by this perspective, and it was understandable.

 

She was born like… two or three hours ago, so it was normal that she was not really comfortable at the idea of meeting people, since she had not already done this before.

 

Except with Athena and Aphrodite, who were goddesses, and like her… adoptive moms now, and with Hercules who had been at first a complete sexist idiot before acting normal again after that moment of stupidity.

 

Hell, yes, she was afraid.

 

Sociability was not something she knew well, in fact, she didn’t know _herself_ really well.

 

She was a student of the school now, and even if she knew some things (a gift from Athena this time, who had gave her a knowledge which was known by the students and who had gave her too intelligence and wisdom. And even more sarcasm, in fact.), she didn’t know _everything_ as well.

 

Like interactions with human people, except in theory.

 

She had been created to be the girlfriend of an apprentice hero, and she was discovering that in fact, she was more than that.

 

She didn’t know yet who she wanted to be, but she would discover it soon.

 

Taking a deep breath in order to give herself courage, she opened the door, and entered into the room, being followed by the proud look of the two goddesses.

 

Then, her look fell on a particular person, and Aphrodite immediately felt it.

 

She saw a light come into her eyes, _the_ light, the one which should have been there after she would have seen Hercules for the first time, but which _never_ appeared.

 

It was love.

 

And it was for a person which was certainly _not_ Hercules.

 

And Aphrodite also understood what Athena had meant by “really interesting”.

 

Oh, yes, they were so fucked up, because it was something that she hadn’t predicted at all.

 

Her spell had worked, yes, but it had gone wrong on the same time.

 

 _Oh, shit_.

 

_To be continued…_


	3. Part 3 : A feeling you can't understand.

The second she saw her for the first time, something definitely changed in Galatea’s heart.

 

She didn’t know what, in fact, she didn’t even _know_ what it was, that she was feeling now.

 

It was something strange, terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

 

The person she had just seen was not Hercules, in fact, it was not even a man.

 

It was a girl, and her name was Cassandra.

 

And as she saw her, something new and unknown woke up in Galatea.

 

The beatings of her heart became faster, and she froze in the middle of the room, completely mesmerized by the apparition in front of her.

 

It was not that Cassandra was particularly attractive or captivating during this evening, in fact, it was even the contrary.

 

Being forced to endure Icarus’ presence, who was succeeding the exploit of being both invasive _and_ annoying, she had a sad look in her eyes, and she seemed to be really bored this evening.

 

The adolescent was eating without great enthusiasm, trying to ignore Icarus’ incoherent and exasperating babbling, and she seemed to be into another world, in which she was not alone and where no one thought she was crazy because of her predictions.

 

A world where she didn’t see the future…

 

A world where she was not cursed.

 

But it was just dreams, right ?

 

And Galatea just couldn’t stop looking at Cassandra, for a reason she couldn’t understand.

 

There was something which was attracting her to Cassandra, and the thing is that, when she began moving again, the scene hadn’t lasted more than two or three seconds.

 

The thing she didn’t know is that the two goddesses had been witnessing this moment with amazement or consternation.

 

“Love at first sight… Athena whispered with wonderment.”

 

She was a goddess who was practicing magic, and yet, it didn’t mean that this kind of thing was not something extraordinary.

 

It was not arriving that frequently, so yes, Athena had a lot of reasons for being surprised and happy of the situation.

 

Unlike Aphrodite, who was devastated by what it was implying.

 

“Oh no, no, no… she whispered for herself. It can’t be happening this way, this was not what I wanted to do…”

 

Athena frowned.

 

“What Aphrodite ? What’s wrong ?

 

\- Don’t you see it ? Galatea just fell in love with _Cassandra_ ! Well, at least, we just saw the beginning of something, but yet, this is what it means.

 

\- Yes, and I saw it, and it was pretty cute… So what ?

 

\- But… this is a catastrophe !

 

\- I just hope it won’t turn into an epidemic of catastrophia, Athena tried to joke.

 

Aphrodite raised a surprised eyebrow.

 

\- What ?

 

\- Hum, I… I tried to make a joke…Athena explained with embarrassment. You know, from the title of… one of the episodes…

 

\- Which one ?

 

\- “Hercules and the Epidemic of Catastrophia”.

 

\- It doesn’t work there, since this title is the French one, the original title is “Hercules and the Big Lie.” So, yes, it really sucked. Why did you do this ?

 

\- The Author is French, so she thought it could work, then she looked at the Wikipedia page, and surprise ! She saw it didn’t work…

 

\- You know what ? I don’t care, this digression was already too long, and badly done. So, the thing is that it should have never happened.

 

\- Why ? Because they are both women ?

 

\- No ! That would be really hypocrite, coming from me… It’s because this is _Cassandra_ !

 

\- Because she is not particularly feminine or elegant or something like that ? So she doesn’t deserve to be loved by someone ?

 

\- Again, no ! It has nothing to do with this ! It’s just… I don’t want Galatea to suffer from this.

 

\- Why did she fell for Cassandra by the way ? Why did it not work for Hercules ?

 

\- I don’t know ! I guess my spell went wrong, and…

 

\- Just like that ? Aphrodite, this is _your_ spell ! _Your_ magic ! You should know how it works !

 

\- Well, I guess… Then, realizing what had happened, she closed her eyes, before facepalming. Oh no…

 

Athena sighed, tired by her girlfriend’s melodramatic tone.

 

\- Again, _what_ ?

 

\- Well, it’s a possibility that, when I prepared my spell to make Galatea fall in love with Hercules, as it was supposed to happen… I may thought about Cassandra instead of Hercules at this moment, so my spell directed itself into her direction and not in Hercules’… Since I didn’t want her to be alone anymore.”

 

Athena nodded at her words, pensive.

 

“You know, she remarked, maybe it’s not a bad thing at all. If I am not wrong, Hercules has already a crush on a young Amazon who studies also in the Promethean school. Her name is Tempest.

 

And the only reason why he wanted Galatea to come with him was because he had no one to go to the ball with him. So, I am not sure he would have fallen in love with Galatea, and this would have been too much unfair for her to be in love with someone who wouldn’t love her.

 

\- But will Cassandra as well fall in love with her ? Won’t it be unfair too for her if her feelings for Cassandra never become reciprocal ?

 

Athena shrugged.

 

\- At least, we can wait for it, and wait for the events to turn into this way. And if it is not the case, you will fix it and make Galatea’s feelings for Cassandra disappear. And everything will be okay.

 

\- Well… about that… I am not sure it will work this way…

 

As she saw the goddess’ embarrassed air, she raised an eyebrow.

 

\- Aphrodite… you can make your own spell stop, right ?

 

\- Well… You see, not really, since I am getting some of my powers from Cupid, so he knows how it works more than I do.

 

\- Isn’t Eros/Cupid supposed to be your son ?

 

\- Not in this version of the story.

 

\- So, you have no idea if yes or no you can reverse the love spell you cast on Galatea…

 

\- Indeed, I don’t know… And yes, I promise, I will talk to Cupid and ask him if yes or no it’s possible.

 

\- Alright, alright… Then I guess there is nothing else we can do.

 

\- Not really.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Galatea looked around herself, a little disoriented.

 

She had finally regained her senses, but the strange feeling was still here, and she didn’t understand the reason why, nor even what it was. Because, to know what love was _theoretically_ didn’t mean at all that she knew as well what it was _for real_.

 

Like an automate, she walked into the direction of Hercules’ table, not because it was _his_ table, to be honest, but because Cassandra was on this one.

 

Shyly, she took place at the table, not being able to stop looking at Cassandra, who still had the same air of desperation on her face that Galatea just wanted to take from her.

 

She frowned.

 

By the gods, what was happening to her ?

 

Cassandra rapidly noticed her presence, but didn’t really care about it, after all, this was not the first pretty girl who was sitting at their table.

 

Andromeda had done it once, just as Electra, for just one time, (Cassandra was happy not to see her anymore, by the way), and so did Tempest or Helen sometimes, so why would she take into account this girl who would surely be soon gone ?

 

It was not as if her life was going to become suddenly really interesting thanks to her.

 

After some seconds, Hercules finally realized that she was here, he started, and then, he smiled at her.

 

“Hum, Galatea… Hey ! I am happy to see you there. Icarus, Cassandra, may I introduce you to Galatea, my…

 

(He couldn’t consider her as his girlfriend, as she already clarified that it was not who she was, so…).

 

\- Hum, hum, he repeated, a little embarrassed, as Icarus and Cassandra were now looking at the adolescent in front of them. She will be my dance partner for the Aphrodite’s ball, he announced, trying not to be too much arrogant, as it already ended bad for him during the day.”

 

At his words, Cassandra’s eyes began to shine and she finally let an ironic smile come on her lips, which just made Galatea’s heart beat even faster than before, for a reason she didn’t understand.

 

Then, she plunged herself in Cassandra’s green eyes that she was now finding more beautiful than ever, and doing this, she forgot for a moment the entirety of the world.

 

She gave herself an internal slap, trying to again stay focused on the current situation.

 

“Oh ? So you’re the clay doll that Hercules asked Aphrodite to create for him so he would not go alone to this stupid ball…

 

\- By the way, Icarus interrupted her, will you finally accept to go to this with me ?

 

Cassandra just sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

\- Again, Icarus, the answer is just no, no, NO ! Can you understand this word or are you too much stupid for this ? In fact, it wouldn’t surprise me if it was the case… She muttered for herself. Now, please, leave me alone !

 

What was I saying ? She continued. Oh, yes… You’re the clay doll that this idiot had the inconsistency of creating because he is just unable to have normal sociable interactions with people. Just as I do, but at least, I assume my misanthropic side, unlike him.

 

\- Cassandra ! Hercules protested, as Galatea was staying frozen, surprised and totally petrified by Cassandra’s sardonic and venomous tone, that she didn’t expect at all. Don’t be too much harsh on her, she is new here, you will scare her with your attitude !”

 

The seer just shrugged, not seeming to care about Galatea’s opinion. She had given up since a long time the idea of having real friends, apart Hercules, Icarus, and Helen.

 

Galatea tried to smile, hesitantly, and Cassandra made the reflection to herself that the young woman and former statue did have a beautiful smile, before chasing this thought the furthest she could into her spirit.

 

Yeah, it was better if she didn’t let her lesbian side take the control in her, she had to forget that she had realized not a long time ago that she preferred women to men.

 

It was not as if she could be interested by Galatea, who didn’t seem to get more for her than her pretty face, and it was not as if _Galatea_ could be interested by her as well.

 

“No, Hercules… She assured him immediately. It’s okay, don’t worry for me. I guess I just have to adapt myself to… human habits. This world is still very new to me.

 

\- Oh, that’s so ? Cassandra answered to her with a legitimate surprise. A girlfriend of you who accepts my sarcastic and cynical remarks, Hercules ? That’s a good point for her.

 

It’s so rare here to find people who fully appreciate irony… This time, a real smile appeared on her face, and it made Galatea blush for some seconds. I am happy to meet you Galatea. But by the way, Hercules, she added with a smirk, aren’t you supposed to already have a crush on Tempest ? Did you just… forget her by seeing Galatea come to life ?

 

Hercules rolled his eyes.

 

\- Cassandra, _Galatea_ _is not my girlfriend_ ! She was enough clear about that subject, he added, being still a little bitter about it.

 

\- So you would have wanted her to be so, hum ? Icarus said, then joining the conversation, not being at all subtle in any way (indeed, it was not his best quality… Does Icarus even have _qualities_ , in fact ?).”

 

Galatea looked at him some seconds, before beginning to contemplate again Cassandra, who had still noticed nothing, unlike Hercules, who frowned, before thinking that it was just because Galatea didn’t really know how to interact with people.

 

If only he knew the truth…

 

Cassandra rolled her eyes a new time and tried not to sigh too much loud.

 

“Icarus, she asked him, could you please leave us and annoy someone else ?”

 

Surprisingly, the young man obeyed and left the table, because he had finished eating (and also because the Author didn’t want him anymore to be present in the scene and in the chapter, and because one line of dialogue is already too much to give to him).

 

Galatea then began to eat, being terribly hungry for the first time in her life, still looking at Cassandra.

 

This one then allowed herself to have a sigh of relief.

 

Oh, by the gods, she was not going to support him during the rest of the year, before that, she would either kill him or become mad (AND then kill him, obviously).

 

Galatea stayed silent for some seconds, amazed at the new tastes she was now experimenting, tasting something totally new for her.

 

“Tell me, she finally asked to Cassandra after finishing from eating rapidly, and being terribly curious, is this… Icarus, your boyfriend ?”

 

Cassandra then looked at her with a look of pure horror and disgust.

 

“No !

 

(Oh, hell, she had the impression to be back to the Circe’s episode, where Helen had kept telling her again and again that indeed, Icarus was her boyfriend, while _he was not_ and _would_ _never_ _be_ ! Why kept everyone thinking this absurd thing ? Oh yes, it was just because this stupid Icarus kept harassing her ! What a gift he was…)

 

\- He is not my boyfriend ! She almost screamed. And he will never be ! If you’re interested by him, she said, you can go after him, you can trust me, that would give me holidays that I really need right now… He is annoying me in a way you can’t even imagine…

 

\- In fact, I am not… Totally not. (He is not the one I am interested by, by the way, she told to herself, still devouring Cassandra with her eyes). I was just… curious.”

 

She was feeling relieved of this revelation in a way she still couldn’t understand.

 

What was she feeling exactly ?

 

She should ask Aphrodite and Athena about it, after all, they were her new “parents” now, no ?

 

They had to know what it was, that she was feeling toward Cassandra.

 

An awkward silence then took place between the three people, before Cassandra said something :

 

“So, you were created by Aphrodite and Athena, right ? If Hercules told me well, it makes you their daughter, right ? How does it feel, to be the daughter of two goddesses ?

 

Galatea shrugged.

 

\- I don’t really know. I mean, I don’t know as well what it is to have _parents_ , so I don’t know at all what it is too. Again, it’s something really new to me.

 

She took a deep breath, before daring to say : Talking about new things… Cassandra, will you accept to make me visit the Promethean school tomorrow ? It will be a place where I will stay for a long time, so I would want to know it better. (Just as I want to know _you_ better, she thought.)”

 

Cassandra thought at first that the other girl could have asked this to Hercules first, since he would be her dance partner the day after, but she then told herself that the new student just wanted to make friends.

 

She sadly smiled to herself, missing Galatea’s fascinated look, thinking about the fact that soon, when she would know how she was considered (and the fact that she was on the “looser’” side), she would rapidly go away from her.

 

And it saddened her in a way she couldn’t understand either.

 

She just nodded.

 

“Oh… Of course ! It won’t be really long, since there are not so much things to see, but it’s okay for me…

 

\- Thank you very much, Cassandra, Galatea told her, before sending her a too much brilliant and shining smile and Cassandra really tried not to find her too much beautiful.”

 

She couldn’t, of course.

 

Hercules looked at the two women during the exchange, and he frowned a new time, feeling the connection present between them, deciding that he would then talk to Cassandra, in order to know what was happening.

 

Even if a part of him already knew what it was, for Galatea herself, at least.

 

Indeed, he was more and more understanding the reason why he was not Galatea’s “type”.

 

Melancholic, he thought about Tempest, and looked at her briefly, who was not really far from him and who was eating with Ajax, and the young and future hero felt a wave of jealousy cross through him.

 

He knew it was childish, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Galatea noticed his look and understood rapidly the reason why he had acted this way with her.

 

“You did this for her, right ? _Create_ _me_ … Because you couldn’t have her, you wanted her to be jealous.

 

\- Indeed, Galatea, you’re right… I know that it was stupid, but…

 

\- And also irrational.

 

\- In fact, I am sorry for my behavior, and I am happy of your existence, and I hope that despite what I did, we will be friends one day.

 

Galatea had a little smile.

 

\- I think it’s a possibility…”

 

During their conversation, Cassandra, finally freed from Icarus and happy of it (just as everyone was. Especially me.) had taken a roll of papyrus from her bag and had began to read it passionately.

 

It was a book from Aristotle, _Nicomachean Ethics_ , and thanks to the knowledge Athena had given her, Galatea identified him a being a philosopher, and a good one if she was not wrong, and her curious part became immediately interested, and she thought about getting a copy of the book for herself.

 

When she saw Cassandra smile, reading the book which interested her so much, Galatea felt something else, something new and that she still didn’t understand.

 

Something like the beginning of love feelings.

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 


	4. Part 4 : It’s real, clearly.

After she made sure that Galatea was fine, Aphrodite left the school, while Athena came back to the Mount Olympus, and the goddess of love decided to go to see Cupid immediately, not caring about the hour of the night.

 

She didn’t show it too much to Athena, but she was indeed worried about it. Even if Galatea was born not a long time ago, Aphrodite had already grown attached to her, as well as Athena did, so she just wanted her to be okay and happy.

 

She didn’t want her new adoptive daughter to get her heart broken.

 

And it risked to happen, if Cassandra appeared not to be sensible to her charms, except of course if she asked Cupid to send a magical arrow on the young seer with his “Armageddon arc”.

 

It would be cheating, of course, but by casting her spell, she had already cheated a little, right ?

 

And by the way, she was a goddess, so, why would she care ?

 

So yes, as she entered in the god’s house, she was feeling a little nervous.

 

What if the spell couldn’t be reversed ?

 

What if she had done a terrible mistake ?

 

When Cupid opened his door, Aphrodite suddenly started, realizing that indeed, it was pretty late and that she had woken up him, regarding to his tired look, and the thing is that she should have waited before coming.

 

He frowned.

 

“Aphrodite ? What are you doing here ?

 

\- Oh, excuse me Cupid, I didn’t realize it was that late… I can come back later if you want me to.

 

He just shrugged.

 

\- Well, now that I am awake… Enter, he invited her.”

 

She sat down on a chair, and, some minutes later, the god gave her a cup of tea.

 

“Hum… Thanks, she said with circumspection. Aren’t we supposed to drink/eat something like ambrosia or nectar ? Since we are Greek gods…

 

\- The Author loves too much to make anachronisms, don’t you remember that Athena had a mobile phone with her in chapter two ? Well, you and I, we drink tea. So, tell me, why are you here ?

 

\- Oh yes, I almost forgot it… Five or six hours ago, Hercules, our… well, _Zeus’_ and _Hera’s_ son (it will be much easier to say it this way, even if it has no fucking sense since this is _not_ accurate.), asked me to create a girlfriend for him, made of clay, because he couldn’t find a dance partner for the ball of tomorrow.

 

\- Wow… Cupid reacted, being not impressed at all. That’s really… interesting, right ?

 

\- Don’t be too much mocking Cupid, right ? I mean, it’s the plot which was used for the episode of which this story itself is inspired by.

 

\- Maybe, but… I mean, did they want to make a cheap version of Pygmalion’s myth ?

 

\- I’m afraid they did, with even more sexism than in the original story.

 

\- Please Aphrodite, tell me you didn’t do this. When he saw her guilt look, he sighed and then rolled his eyes. You did it !

 

\- Yes ! But I gave her a real personality, unlike what my nephew/half-brother/I already lost myself in the family tree asked me ! I created her, helped by Athena, I cast my spell on her to make her fall in love with Hercules, and everything was okay, but…

 

\- But something went wrong ?

 

\- Hum, yes… The spell didn’t make Galatea fall in love with Hercules, but with Cassandra.

 

\- Cassandra ? The seer who was cursed by Apollo, your dear brother ?

 

\- Yes, originally, in the myth. But here, since my brother is supposed to be a good guy, just say that she was just born this way.

 

\- What ? But it makes no sense…

 

\- The show was never clear about the fact that she was cursed, since her predictions were sometimes believed, and sometimes not, so yes, we can as well be as obscure as they were.

 

\- Tell me, in which way is it a problem ? The fact that she has feelings for this girl in particular ?

 

\- This was not supposed to happen this way !

 

\- Are you sure at all that _you_ made her fall in love with Cassandra with your magic ? Cupid asked her with curiosity.

 

\- Hum… I don’t know. When I decided to cast the spell, I was thinking about Cassandra’s situation, and about how lonely she was, and the fact that I wanted to fix it… Tell me Cupid, is it possible at all to reverse or break this spell if Cassandra doesn’t fall in love with Galatea ? I don’t want my daughter to suffer from this because of my mistake.”

 

Cupid had a little smile, when he heard that Aphrodite was already considering Galatea as being her real daughter, not just _her_ _creation_.

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Aphrodite, but this is not something you or I can do.

 

\- Wait, what ? What do you mean ? Why ?

 

\- Your spell didn’t work at all, in fact, you’re not the one who made Galatea fall in love with Cassandra, it happened for one reason.

 

\- Which one ?

 

\- I’m surprised you still didn’t see it, Aphrodite. That’s not because your spell is too powerful, since the spell was not cast. The fact that you thought about Cassandra at this moment didn’t make the spell work, that’s not at all the reason why Galatea fell, well, _is falling_ for Cassandra. That’s just because they are soulmates.

 

\- Sou… _Soulmates_ ? So you mean that this is not my fault ? The goddess asked, an air of relief on her face.

 

The god just nodded his head.

 

\- Absolutely… This time, in fact, it was not.

 

\- Hey !

 

\- What ? Is it not your type to do this and ruin people’s life ?

 

\- I didn’t ruin _that much_ lives ! Well… These last times, at least, I didn’t.

 

\- Maybe, maybe… So, now that you have your answers, could you please go and let me sleep ?

 

\- Please, answer to this last question… Why did Cassandra not react to it ?

 

\- Galatea was created by magic, by _your_ magic, so she is more sensible to love and the magic of love that you do. That’s the reason why she felt it, and that Cassandra didn’t.

 

\- Okay… Thanks, and sorry for disturbing you.”

 

_§§§§_

 

To say the truth, Galatea didn’t care at all about the Promethean school, how it looked like or its history, or anything else which could be said about it.

 

All she cared about was to spend some time with Cassandra, and it was the only thing she had really found to make the young woman stay with her, without it being too much strange, so it was only a pretext.

 

After passing the night into a bed, and sleeping for the first time of her life (indeed, Galatea’s existence was now going to be _full_ of first times, regarding to the fact that she was born just the day before), she had woken up at 9 AM, had went to the room where everyone ate.

 

Since the ball of Aphrodite would be just during the evening, it was a day-off for all the students, giving them time to prepare themselves or to get excited for an event which was something really banal when you thought about it, since there was a tone of balls in this school…

 

(Hell, _two_ of the sixty-five episodes of this show were done with an _entire_ plot about a ball.

 

This one, the one with Orpheus…

 

Almost three, with the episode about Theseus, as there is a ball in this episode too.

 

Why did they have to do that ?

 

It was just… not interesting !

 

And sometimes really stupid.

 

As usual, I would say.)

 

She had eaten her breakfast alone, as Hercules was now training with Philoctetes, Cassandra was working/reading on her own in her room, _alone_ (misanthropy and all these things…), and Icarus…

 

Well, I have no idea where Icarus can be !

 

You know what ?

 

I just… don’t care.

 

He has no importance, role or even _usefulness_ in this story, so, why would I bother to add him in this one ?

 

I mean, I don’t like Adonis as well, so he is not present either, so why would I let _Icarus_ stay here ?

 

I won’t have to write about a character I don’t like, and the fans of Icarus (if there are some here. Well, if they _exist_ at least) won’t be too much angry at me !

 

(If they didn’t leave immediately the story during chapter 1 when they read the warning I let about this character…)

 

Just imagine that he is spending time with his father, or with his mother (yeah, you remember her ? The one we just heard about in the last episode of the show !), or at home, or that he decided not to go to the ball since Cassandra didn’t want to go with him.

 

Or that, as I like to imagine it, he is trying again to fly too close to the sun and that it will burn him for real this time, or that he was finally definitely eaten by Jealousy, or that he was not brought back by Hercules after he died because of the Tapestry of the Fates…

 

Just imagine what you want, he is just not here anymore.

 

So, here is the end of the digression.

 

Galatea was eating alone, waiting for Cassandra to come there, not knowing what else to do (they had decided to begin the visit at 11 AM, before eating together again), walking then in the school, wandering here and there, before she found out where the library of the campus was.

 

Her eyes began to shine when she also realized how huge this library was.

 

If she was mainly Aphrodite’s creation, the thing is that she was as well created by Athena, the goddess of wisdom herself, which meant that she had a great interest in knowledge of all kinds, meaning literature too.

 

She had not a great knowledge in this, for the simple reason that she had not read anything for real before this day (but thanks to Athena, she knew how to read), but she had a real interest, so, she then decided to go to it, and borrowed some books to read before Cassandra’s arrival.

 

In fact, these one were so much interesting that she lost herself in them, reading during the two hours before the moment where her and Cassandra were supposed to begin the visit together.

 

_§§§§_

 

After eating, Cassandra began searching for Galatea, that she found nowhere at first, before she saw Helen of Troy (by the way, why to call her _of Troy_ ? Since she never left for Troy for a really long time, except for one or two days in _one_ _episode_ , and since she is not _from_ Troy. And why did they make the reference of the horse in one episode since it was not related to anything ?) reading alone, this time far from Adonis and his group of “popular” people.

 

“Excuse-me, Helen, do you have any idea of the place where Galatea could be ? I am searching from her, and I have no idea of where she can be.

 

Helen put down on the table her book, Plato’s one, in fact, and she looked at her with a smile.

 

\- Oh, really Cassandra ? You’re searching for someone who is not Hercules or Icarus ? Do you do this because you want to have a date with her ?”

 

Cassandra simply rolled her eyes.

 

“Tell-me Helen, why on hell do you want me to date at least the half of the Greece ? I am not searching for a boyfriend, nor a _girlfriend_ , okay ? When will you understand this simple truth, that is to say, that I prefer to be alone ? First, you thought I wanted to be with Icarus (eurk…), and now, you think I want to be with Galatea ? I just met her yesterday.”

 

(Even if she couldn’t deny the fact that a part of her was attracted to her.)

 

Helen had a sad sigh.

 

“Oh, Cassandra… Don’t you believe into love at first sight ? Or True Love ?

 

\- Says the one who talks about love but who is dating some bastard and who just can’t realize what an asshole he is ?”

 

The princess simply shrugged with indifference.

 

“I just broke up with Adonis, she announced with a smile.

 

\- What ? _Off-screen_?

 

\- Yes ! After all, I am not the main character nor the main plot of the story, but the Author just hates Adonis, so yes, we are not together anymore !

 

\- With who will you go to the ball ?

 

\- Paris, of course ! This story has, at least, to make _one_ reference to the Iliad, it’s the story I am coming from, after all ! And so do you, even if your link with Paris is never evoked… That’s strange and weird… She added.

 

\- Yep ! But you didn’t answer to my question, the seer replied. The first one, I mean.

 

\- Did you know that Circe had finally found a girlfriend ? I mean, the truth is that she finally understood that there was a reason which explained the fact that every time she had a boyfriend, it went badly.

 

\- By badly, you mean, her turning them into animals, as she did it with Adonis and Hercules ?

 

\- Hum, yes…

 

\- What does it have to do with me ?

 

\- Huh… You could get Galatea as your girlfriend ? And have someone ? _Be_ with someone ?”

 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

 

“Again, I don’t think this is something I really need. And please, Helen, _stop_ to try messing with my love life ! Well, my _non-_ existent love life would be much more accurate… Do you know at least _where_ Galatea is or am I just losing my time ?

 

Helen then had a desperate sigh (a false one, of course. She _loved_ being melodramatic) and she nodded her head.

 

\- Yes, I saw her go into the direction of the library two hours ago. I guess you will find her there.

 

\- Thanks Helen. And again, _please_ , stop definitely to try to find for me a boyfriend/girlfriend/random love interest, because I just can’t get more of this ! You’re a nice girl, Helen, and I am happy you _finally_ regained your senses and left Adonis, but this doesn’t mean you have to try to make me be less misanthropic/alone. I am happy the way I am.

 

The other woman sighed again.

 

\- I guess I just have to let you try to do this on your own…

 

\- Yes, do this please. That would be a great blessing for me.”

 

Helen nodded another time and plunged herself back into her book, while Cassandra was beginning to walk into the direction of the library, as did Galatea some time ago.

 

_§§§§_

 

The Promethean school’s library was one of the places that Cassandra liked the most on the campus, at first because it was a place where Icarus didn’t like at all to go (he was not really the book type, to say the truth. Well, except Helen and Cassandra, no one really was in this school), but also because she loved literature.

 

So much.

 

It really helped, in fact, to read books, not just because she liked reading, but also because it helped her a lot to _escape_.

 

Escape from the world, escape from the curse, and especially, escape _from herself._

 

It was a place where no one considered her as being a freaking monster, since no one ever paid attention to her.

 

It was a calm place, where she could be alone and safe.

 

So a part of her was glad that Galatea had chosen to go to this place on her first day on the Promethean school.

 

The thing was that Cassandra was partly agoraphobic.

 

A thing she never told to anyone (only her parents knew this) was that, some times, she just couldn’t support to have people around her, and what people saw as being misanthropy, was just… fear, and social anxiety.

 

She didn’t really like to be with people, and some times, it was worst than at others, and, as she entered in the library, some of her anxiety just faded away, and she took a deep breath.

 

There, it was almost like she was at home now.

 

Her heart missed a beating when she saw that Galatea was there, reading, with a smile on her lips, which sometimes turned into a true laugh when she seemed to read a really funny passage.

 

Cassandra surprised herself by thinking that her laugh was indeed really beautiful.

 

What the hell… was Helen romantic side too much influencing her ?

 

 _What the hell was that_ ?

 

She was just supposed to be a depressed and misanthropic seer who didn’t like people, not some banal woman who fell for the first pretty girl who passed in front of her eyes !

 

Cassandra, despite this, continued staring intensely at Galatea, before walking silently into her direction.

 

She was so absorbed into her reading that she barely noticed that Cassandra had sat down next to her.

 

This one hawked discretely, and it made Galatea suddenly raise her head from her book, and she started immediately as she saw her.

 

“Oh, Cassandra… She blushed a little, a thing that her friend didn’t notice, luckily for her. What are you doing…

 

Then, her eyes opened wide, when she realized which time it was now, and she put her hand on her mouth, showing her shock.

 

\- Oh… I… I am sorry, Cassandra ! I just completely forgot that I was supposed to visit the school with you, I was… I was so interested by the book I was reading that I didn’t notice that time was passing so quickly !

 

\- Don’t worry, it’s not a problem, I know what it is to loose yourself completely into a book. Which book were you reading actually ? She asked her with curiosity, looking at the roll of papyrus in the hands of the new student.

 

\- Oh… It’s a play written by Aristophanes, _Lysistrata_. Did you read it ?

 

\- Yes, I did, it’s a really funny play…

 

\- I agree ! Galatea exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile which made Cassandra smile too.”

 

Looking at Galatea’s desk, Cassandra then frowned, seeing a lot of rolls of papyrus, maybe too much, in fact.

 

“You borrowed all of them ? Whoa ! Parenthesis and the teachers were really not really soft with you for your first week of school, if they asked you to read all of this.”

 

At her turn, Galatea frowned with surprise before blinking, some seconds before understanding what her friend meant.

 

“What ? Oh, no… It was not asked by any of the teachers, in fact, they told me I would begin the classes the next week. They give me some time to adapt, these one are just books I want to read because when Athena created me she gave me knowledge about these one, and other. But as I actually still hadn’t read them, I want to do so. Just in order to know what it’s about. And the thing is that they are really interested.”

 

At this moment, Cassandra felt her heart beat faster than ever, and she couldn’t help, but smile, immediately forgetting about the fact that she was supposed to make her friend visit the school during the day.

 

Had she finally met someone like her ?

 

Despite her habitual instincts, she decided to come closer to the young woman.

 

“Do you need some help ?”

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Part 5 : An unexpected change of plan.

When the two girls stopped talking about their different reading, it was already 1 PM.

 

Unlike what Cassandra could have firstly thought, Galatea really seemed to be interested by her company, and it warmed the seer’s heart, to know that someone other than Icarus or Hercules liked to be with her, and talk with her, and didn’t look at her like she was some freak, just because of her “gift”.

 

For the first time in a long time, Cassandra didn’t feel like she was alone anymore, and she was not this time with someone who was with her because she had no one else (Galatea could have become someone really popular really rapidly, if she had wanted to), but because she _did_ _want_ to be with her.

 

And it was good.

 

Galatea was apparently a quick reader, and her and Cassandra rapidly had a debate about which play written by Aristophanes was the best, or about the tragedies, and who between Aeschylus, Sophocles and Euripides was the best one.

 

Galatea had looked at the young student during the discussion, seeing her finally go out of her usual apathy as she was dealing with a subject which apparently really interested her, and she had felt this strange feeling come back into her chest.

 

The woman made of clay knew that she was herself considered as being beautiful (she was created by the goddess of love and _beauty._ She had been made by her to _be_ beautiful, according to the criteria of the period), but the thing is that, as she looked more and more at her new friend, seeing her eyes shine with interest, her smile growing more and more, she found her just being truly _magnificent_.

 

They had talked together for almost two entire hours, and, as she realized what time it was, Cassandra chuckled.

 

“Whoa… I didn’t realize… I think it’s the first time I finally have a long conversation which is only about _books_. When I talk about this kind of things with Helen, in the end, she always begins to talk about boys, clothes, or other things… And I am not even talking about Hercules or Icarus, they mainly don’t care about it.

 

\- And I was happy to talk about this with you, Cassandra, Galatea answered, her cheeks red with joy and excitement. It was a really pleasant talk.”

 

Cassandra felt herself blush for a reason she couldn’t explain nor understand.

 

She was not sure she wanted to do so.

 

(Why did Galatea have to be both beautiful _and_ interesting ?)

 

_§§§§_

 

The visit of the school was pretty short, since none of the girls really wanted to stay too much far from the library for a too much long time and from their so much interesting conversation, Cassandra promising to Galatea to give to her for some times some of her own books.

 

As Cassandra showed her what had to be seen in the school and on the campus, they continued talking together, the seer evoking mainly Hercules and his adventures – which were mainly failures, to be honest – as Hades’ shenanigans and plots – most of the time stupid things/failures as well – and also her own problems.

 

She didn’t tell her anything about her personal curse or her relational problem with people.

 

After visiting the place, they went to eat together (Icarus was still not here, as he is _not here_ anymore, and Hercules was still training with Philoctetes), and after that, Galatea decided to go to see her “moms”, in order to ask them questions.

 

As Cassandra was continuing reading her book (which was still Aristotle’s one), the young woman went to Aphrodite’s temple.

 

It felt strange.

 

Yes, it felt _really_ strange, to go to a temple to talk to her new “parents”.

 

She understood what Hercules might be feeling.

 

“Aphrodite ? Athena ? Hum… _moms_ ? She asked with difficulty, still not being used to have a family.”

 

Not being used to be _alive_ at all.

 

Some seconds after, the two goddesses appeared in front of her, both smiling, and maybe it was just Galatea’s impression, but it looked like they already knew what she wanted to ask them.

 

“Yes, darling ? Aphrodite asked her. Are you okay ?

 

\- Is your first day at school alright ? Athena immediately asked her.

 

\- Oh, yes, of course, I… I’m fine, thanks. Tonight is the ball organized in your honor mom, so, I guess it will be fun. Even if I don’t know how to dance… She added.

 

\- Why don’t you ask to someone to teach you how to do so ? Why not asking this to Cassandra, for example ? Aphrodite asked her with a not really subtle air of connivance with her adoptive daughter, and it made Athena roll her eyes.

 

Hell, couldn’t her lover be less _obvious_ and _predictable_?

 

\- Why her specifically ? I could learn it with anyone else !

 

\- Well, you seem to like her more than the others, that is the only reason why I suggested her name. Aphrodite answered with a false innocent tone. Am I wrong ? She asked genuinely.

 

\- No ! Well, I mean… In fact, I don’t know what _you_ mean, mom, but this is not what you think… Whatever you think it is, she continued, embarrassed.”

 

Aphrodite, as well as Athena herself, immediately gave her a tender and loving smile.

 

Oh, she was just _so_ innocent !

 

“In fact, that was also the reason why I came here, Galatea then said, regaining suddenly some confidence. I wanted to know… Why am I feeling so strange when I am near Cassandra ?

 

\- What do you mean by _strange_ ? The goddess of wisdom asked her, already knowing what it was and what she meant.”

 

Athena knew, as much as Aphrodite did, that Galatea and Cassandra were both each other’s soulmate, since Aphrodite had told her what Cupid had revealed to her.

 

It didn’t mean at all that she was going to tell her this, but it didn’t mean either that she didn’t want to help her knew and adorable daughter.

 

“I… I feel awkward. Galatea admitted. Happy but also sad at the same time, as if I was missing something. I love to look at her, to see her smile, laugh, be happy, in fact, _I want_ to make her feel happy. When I am far from her, it hurts. When I saw Icarus being close to her yesterday, it hurt as well. When she is sad and in a bad mood, I feel bad as well, and _I don’t know why,_ she said this in an almost desperate tone. When she smiles at me or when she laughs, I feel like my heart is jumping into my chest, and _I just can’t understand why_.

 

\- How do you perceive Cassandra exactly ? What do you think of her ? Athena demanded, wanting her adoptive daughter just to find the answer by herself.

 

\- She is brilliant ! She loves books and literature as well as I myself do, and she knows so much things about it ! She is wonderful ! She is funny, sometimes rude and cynical, but I know this is just a facade. And by the way, it makes her being really amusing. She is kind, and friendly, and beautiful, and I really like her, and…”

 

A sudden realization seemed to hit violently the young girl, and she closed her eyes.

 

She blinked, half-horrified.

 

“And I think I am in love with her ! She almost screamed. How… how did it happen ? I know her since just _one_ _day_ , how can I… It’s too much soon !

 

\- Or so you think, Galatea, Aphrodite told her with an indulgent smile. Did you ever heard about love at first sight ? Hell, if you think about it, all Hercules crushes in this damn show were just about him seeing a pretty and sometimes not interesting girl (yeah, I am looking at _you_ Electra) and immediately falling in love with her without even knowing her.

 

\- Except with Tempest, of course, Athena corrected her. She was a good one. A good character as well as a good love interest. And she is an Amazon. And a good fighter. I really like her.

 

\- Yeah, I agree with this. In fact, she is the only one of them the Author really likes to see in a relationship with Hercules. Galatea, she continued, you know Cassandra maybe better than a lot of people do know her, and in fact, you’re just falling in love with her. That’s just the beginning, don’t worry.

 

\- What if she doesn’t love me ? I mean, I know it can appear to be stupid and like being nothing really important, but…

 

\- Hey, kid, Aphrodite told her with a reassuring tone, it’s okay… You’re _in love_. That’s a great and wonderful and beautiful thing. This is _not_ stupid, because being in love is _never_ something stupid.

 

\- Well, it can make you do stupid things, but…

 

\- Athena, please, don’t break all my tries ! Do I do that with you ?

 

\- You did…

 

\- Maybe… But please, don’t do this _now_ ! You’re in love, Galatea. Love is never easy, I know it, before finding the good one, I was successively with Ares and then Hephaestus. And now, I know I am with the good one, she said, sending a smile of love at Athena, who replied to this one immediately, and the thing is that… you will _know_ when it’s the good one. I promise. It won’t be easy, but trust me, it worth fighting for.”

 

Galatea tried to smile, and Aphrodite then decided to take her into her arms.

 

“I am still afraid mom, the young woman said, and the goddess felt her heart break.”

 

She just hugged he tighter.

 

_§§§§_

 

 _At the same time_.

 

Hercules, after eating, had decided to continue training with Philoctetes, and he started when he saw an Amazon he knew really well walk into his direction.

 

“Hey Tempest ! Hum… Hello ! What are you doing here ?

 

\- I wanted to know if I could train with you…

 

\- Oh… Yes, of course, the apprentice hero answered to her.”

 

They trained together for one or two hours, and Hercules finally noticed that Tempest did seem to be preoccupied by something.

 

“Tell me Tempest… Are you okay ? It looks like something is wrong with you.”

 

She had a serious air on her face, and she then sighed.

 

“Oh, don’t worry Hercules, this is nothing really important, but… This is… embarrassing.

 

\- I am the champion of embarrassing decisions or situations, so trust me, nothing can be more embarrassing than the fact that I created yesterday a woman made of clay because I was a selfish idiot who wanted someone to go to the ball with him.”

 

Tempest then frowned.

 

“Oh. You really did it ? I have heard of this, but I didn’t know it was you who… indeed, this is also embarrassing. Hum, as you already know it, I was supposed to go to the ball of this evening with Ajax.

 

\- Indeed, since you didn’t accept to go with me, Hercules answered, without any tone of reproach in his voice. It had been _her_ choice, after all.

 

\- Sure. But the thing is that, he doesn’t want anymore to go to the ball. He told me it didn’t interest him anymore, and I realized as well I didn’t really want to go with him. So, I am sorry to ask this to you this lately, but… would you like to go to the ball with me ? If the answer is no, I understand it.

 

\- To go to the ball… with _you_? Oh, Tempest, I would adore to do so ! The apprentice hero answered her with enthusiasm. But then, his smile immediately faded. But… I am supposed to go to the ball with Galatea, and this is not that she is really happy of going to it with me, but I made all of this so I would go with her, and if I let her alone like that, I will really be perceived as someone indelicate. And if she doesn’t find someone else… he added, beginning to completely panic.

 

\- Hercules, calm yourself. Just ask her if she is okay with this, and if she is, just tell me you will go with me to the ball. I see you later, she added, before kissing the young hero on the cheek.”

 

And then, she left, leaving Hercules almost petrified.

 

This one smiled beatifically, before sighing.

 

He just hoped that Galatea would accept this change of last minute…

 

_§§§§_

 

The girl made of clay crossed her arms on her chest, then she raised an eyebrow, before smiling ironically.

 

“You must be fucking kidding me ! She exclaimed, not believing what she had just heard.”

 

She was both amused and angry, but she tried to show herself as being furious, in order to frighten the future hero with her attitude.

 

After all, _he_ had made all these absurd things for this stupid ball, and now, he was announcing her that he wanted to go to it with someone else ?

 

What the fuck was that ?

 

It was not that she wanted _that much_ to go and dance with him (not at all… _Really_ _not_ ), but he could have said it before !

 

He had now a contrite air on his face.

 

“Galatea, I am really sorry… Especially after the way I behaved with you…

 

\- Oh, but you can be ! You ask _Aphrodite_ to create me and now, you tell me you want to go to the ball with someone else ? I am so shocked, Hercules ! She said with a false anger.”

 

Some seconds later, seeing how sorry and contrite he was, she unexpectedly burst into laughter.

 

He looked at her with surprise.

 

“Oh, Hercules, I am _joking_ ! Of course you can go to the ball with Tempest if you want to ! I am not going to be the one who will forbid you to do so… In fact, it may be a good thing for me.

 

\- Why ? Is there already someone you want to go to the ball with ?

 

\- Yes… I would like to ask to Cassandra to come with me.

 

\- Cass… Cassandra ?

 

\- Do you think she will say yes ?”

 

He chuckled.

 

“I think she will say yes to _anyone_ who is not Icarus.”

 

Galatea tried to smile, not really reassured.

 

At least, she could try.

 

_§§§§_

 

“Cassandra… Would you accept to go to the ball with me ? As a friend, of course.”

 

Surprised of being asked by someone else than Icarus, and ready to understand more her feelings toward Galatea, the young seer accepted.

 

Oh, and of course, before the ball, they would have to learn how to dance.

 

Detail…

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Part 6 : Dances and crushes

Galatea had invited her to Aphrodite’s ball.

 

And her, Cassandra, _the_ _seer_ , she had said _yes_.

 

Why exactly ?

 

Silently, pensive, she replayed the conversation she had with the other girl in her head.

 

_She was still reading Aristotle’s book when Galatea had came to see her, and Cassandra looked at her with curiosity. At her surprise, Galatea was harboring an air of uncertainty on her face._

 

“ _Hum, tell me, Cassandra…_ _Would you accept to go to the ball with me ? As a friend, of course,_ _she had immediately added_ _.”_

 

_I_ _t had nothing to do with everything else she had already received in the past,_ _mainly from Icarus._

 

_And unlike_ _everything_ _coming_ _from him,_ _it was something pleasant._

 

_S_ _o, she had no dance partner for tonight,_ _she didn’t want to go with Icarus, Galatea was pretty and she liked her._

 

_I_ _t was not like Cassandra was confronted to a great dilemma…_

 

“ _Yes, of course I will come with you !_ _It might be fun, after all.”_

 

_And by the way, they would not be forced to dance, right ?_

 

_(Error.)_

 

_§§§§_

 

It was 4 PM when Cassandra and Galatea both learned what they were supposed to do (just as all the other students of the Promethean school) before the beginning of the ball, and the seer immediately got pale.

 

They were supposed, according to their new dance teacher (the one who appears in the episode “Hercules and the Muse of Dance" for those who don’t remember who she is), to learn how to dance, because, after all, they were going to a _ball_ , so it was an elementary thing, right ?

 

To know how to dance.

 

Cassandra understood the idea, but it didn’t mean she liked it, it didn’t mean she _accepted_ it.

 

She would have to _dance_ with Galatea.

 

For _real_.

 

Oh no, no, _NO_ !

 

She hadn’t signed for it !

 

She had accepted to go the ball with her friend because Hercules finally had the possibility to go with Tempest, that is to say the one with who he really wanted to go, and because she liked Galatea enough to want to spend an entire evening with her.

 

Itwas not either that she didn’t like to dance, it was not that she didn’t want to dance with Galatea, but…

 

She was afraid.

 

As it was said before, she didn’t really like to be with people, except those she knew, as Hercules and Icarus (even if she didn’t really have the choice with this one), her parents or Galatea, recently.

 

So, yes, to accept to go to this ball showed how much she cared about Galatea, but it didn’t mean she could accept to dance with her _in front of everyone_ !

 

She thought that she would just be with her, talk with her and see the other people dance and enjoy herself by staying away from the other people (except Galatea, Hercules, Helen or Tempest) as much as she could.

 

And according to Galatea’s look, she seemed to be as embarrassed as she was.

 

The teacher rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, as she noticed her students’ reticence.

 

“Oh, come on ! This is a _ball_ ! So, you’re supposed to _dance_ ! And you’ve got just enough time to learn it !

 

One of the students rolled his eyes.

 

\- In only _three hours_ ?

 

\- Pff… Amateurs ! In the episode dedicated to dance, Hercules learned _everything_ he had to learn in just _one time_ ! Clearly less than an hour. Muse, magic, all these things… You know what it is… Three hours, it’s nothing for you ! She affirmed with a certitude none of them shared.

 

\- She is completely crazy, Cassandra muttered to Galatea, who couldn’t help but chuckle.”

 

She just hoped that she hadn’t done it too much loud.

 

The teacher looked at them and smiled, before inviting all of them to go on the dance floor.

 

Ok, so…

 

It was not a joke.

 

Cassandra took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

 

She was supposed to _dance_ with a beautiful girl that she liked a lot even if she had met her just the day before, and that she might have a crush on, and this, in front of _everyone_.

 

It was going to be okay…

 

It just _had_ to be okay.

 

_§§§§_

 

Galatea felt like she was in Paradise.

 

Even if the suggestion had felt weird at first for her (and she was not the only one who thought that), she internally thanked the teacher for her idea.

 

Because it was just _perfect_.

 

Not because it was forcing Cassandra to dance with her (that would have been a thought coming rather from _Icarus_ , if he had the chance to dance with the young woman), but because it was giving her the opportunity and the possibility to know if yes or no this one liked her.

 

There is a thing which has to be clear for everyone.

 

The woman made of clay was… _young_.

 

If she was physically speaking someone aged of sixteen years old, the thing is that she existed since just _the day before_ this one.

 

(Outch…

 

This is definitely completely weird.)

 

Which meant that there was _a lot of things_ that she didn’t know about humanity or about how things worked in the world.

 

(She knew some, of course, thanks to Aphrodite or Athena, but not all of them.

 

She had the spirit of a teenager but not all the knowledge these one could have.)

 

One of them being the fact that she didn’t know at all how to flirt.

 

So, yes, she had no idea of how express her feelings for Cassandra or how to show her that she liked her, more than just a simple friend.

 

The only examples she had were Aphrodite and Athena (but they were already in a relationship, so it was not the same thing), Hercules and Tempest (but the thing is that he was not really better than her at this “game”), and Icarus and… no _, with_ Cassandra, and he was clearly _not_ a role model in _any way_.

 

So yes, the thing is that this dance would be a good occasion.

 

Well, only if Galatea could herself get rid off her damn shyness…

 

Just to say that it was not going to be easy.

 

She was feeling good in a really strange way, as the two women were dancing together, and were trying to learn really rapidly (as all the other one) movements which should have taken much more time to be learned in a realistic universe.

 

(But since when is this universe in any way _realistic_?

 

Ha, ha…)

 

Some hours passed, and at 7 PM, they all ate, prepared themselves for the ball, and one hour later, the ball itself began.

 

_§§§§_

 

The situation was still strange for the two of them.

 

The awkwardness of the situation had made silence fall between the two girls, who didn’t know at first what to tell to the other, being both too much absorbed in their own thoughts, reflections, and fears.

 

Until Galatea finally tried to force herself to break the uncomfortable feeling that had appeared between them.

 

She looked at Hercules and Tempest, dancing together gracelessly (since for this time, Hercules was not that… _clumsy_ , unlike how he usually was, since the Author decided this was not funny or dramatic or interesting in any way), and Galatea pointed the couple to Cassandra.

 

“They really seem to fit well together, she remarked, wanting to say something, _anything_ so the awkwardness wouldn’t be here anymore, because she didn’t want things to be different between them, just because they were _dancing_.”

 

A rare and happy smile crossed Cassandra’s face, who nodded her head.

 

“I agree… In fact, of all Hercules’ girlfriends/crushes/briefs love interests, she is the only one of them that I find really sympathetic, interesting, and corresponding to Hercules. Apart you, of course.”

 

She didn’t miss Galatea’s sudden blush, but she misunderstood it, thinking it was maybe a reminiscence of her past and brief attraction toward Hercules (after all, she was supposed to be in love with him at first, right ? It was how the spell worked, after all, Cassandra thought, not knowing it hadn’t worked this way.)

 

“You know, I never was… I would say, a _member_ of this category. I never was in love with him or interested by him. And I will never be.

 

\- Why not ? Cassandra asked, really surprised and interested by the answer. I mean, he is my friend, and I will never be attracted to him as well, but… I can understand why someone like you or Tempest, or _anyone_ _else_ could be. He is kind, brave, heroic (most of the time…), not stupid (again, most of the time, when the writers don’t want him to make stupid things), cute, strong…

 

Is it because he is not your type ? If the answer is yes, I hope your type is not Adonis, she added with a fake and forced laugh, feeling the terrible pain of jealousy invading her at this simple thought.”

 

 _Please, do not let him be…_ She begged, internally.

 

She knew it was absurd, but the thing is that she was afraid.

 

Galatea just grinned.

 

“No, not at all… And tell me, Cassandra… What about you ?

 

\- What ? What do you mean ? What does it have to do with me ?”

 

Cassandra immediately blushed, already knowing what her friend meant.

 

But she didn’t want at all to answer to this personal question by : _oh, I am attracted to women, and what about you, and by the way, do you want to date me_?

 

 _And I want to kiss you, and I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help but want this, and oh this is not normal since I just met you yesterday, am I falling in love with you_?

 

Yes, this was not really the better answer to give to someone you just met…

 

Panic began to invade completely, and she took a deep breath.

 

Hell, did she was _afraid_.

 

She felt like she was becoming crazy.

 

Galatea gave her a tender smile, and Cassandra felt her beat too much fast and too much loud, like it wanted to escape from her chest.

 

Oh, by the gods, why did Galatea make her feel all these things ?

 

And why did she like this _a lot_ ?

 

“Well, after all, since I was created, almost everyone I talked with just talked about my love life, probable, real, non-existent… Whatever… In fact, I was _created_ because a young apprentice hero wanted to finally have a love life ! My entire life was build at first around love !

 

So yes, what about your own love life ? I am interested by this one, why couldn’t I know you better by knowing about you things you already know about me ?”

 

It was not a really subtle way to gain information about it, but it was the only way that Galatea had found which was not scarring like : _tell me if you’re dating someone or not and who you’re attracted by_!

 

Yes, she would have sounded too much crazy, and she didn’t want to.

 

She didn’t know everything about human relationships, but she knew it was something people usually did.

 

“I don’t know a lot of things about you in this matter, Cassandra answered, trying to desperately avoid the conversation, without showing that she didn’t want to talk about it.”

 

She didn’t want Galatea to think that she had problems with that kind of things, even if it was the case, because she didn’t want the other girl to look at her differently.

 

Galatea shrugged.

 

“You know that I am not interested by Hercules, or Adonis… Or by any of the boys in the school, for what it matters, if you want to know it… She added carefully, looking at Cassandra’s expression, in order to know if it annoyed her or not.

 

Cassandra blinked.

 

“You… You’re only attracted toward women ? She asked, surprised, not expecting it.

 

She was surprised, but not horrified, clearly, so Galatea’s breath became calmer.

 

\- Yes, Galatea said, much more assured than before. Yes, I am.”

 

Her friend smiled.

 

“I… I didn’t know… I…”

 

She didn’t know what to say.

 

She just _bloody_ didn’t know what to tell her.

 

Something neutral ? _I am happy for you and I accept you as who you are_ ?

 

Indifference ? _Ok, that’s cool for you and I don’t care_?

 

Personal ?

 

_And so do I…_

 

Yes, this one was good.

 

“And so do I, she finally said, confessing to her friend and crush one of her biggest secrets.”

 

Galatea started to her sentence, and looked at her with amazement.

 

And at this precise moment, something just clicked into her head, and she finally _understood_.

 

Understood that this was not by chance if Cassandra looked at her this way, understood that she may be not the only one who was going to fall in love with someone she had just met.

 

She saw Cassandra’s look on her and she immediately understood what she hadn’t realized before.

 

The seer just felt the same way as her…

 

Something exploded in her heart, joy, happiness, something like euphoria was crossing through her veins, and a smile came on her face as she _understood_ that she was not alone.

 

Still dancing with Cassandra, still silent, still looking at her like she was the most precious and most beautiful thing and person of the world, she stopped the dance.

 

The seer looked at her with incomprehension, being a little frightened by Galatea’s silence.

 

But she was smiling at her, so, it was certainly not something really serious, right ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Galatea didn’t care if someone was looking at them or not.

 

They had been dancing and talking for the previous hour, and she had just realized that Cassandra was interested by her, and all she wanted to do now, was to take her in her arms, and kiss her, and… do things to her she didn’t want to think about in public nor _do_ in public, things she didn’t know before that she wanted to do.

 

But again, she was born one day ago, so…

 

Suddenly, she took Cassandra’s face in her hands, gently, letting her time to escape from her grip or to reject her.

 

Cassandra froze.

 

She knew what was going to happen, and it scared her.

 

A lot.

 

It had been since a long time that she didn’t feel like she was falling in love, and these times were more crushes which didn’t mean anything than real love interest.

 

But Galatea…

 

She did _matter_ for her.

 

She was afraid of losing her, if it didn’t end well.

 

But Galatea was here, smiling at her in a reassuring way, and when she finally kissed her, the seer tried to put the fear away from her.

 

As she kissed Cassandra, Galatea finally felt like she was really happy, like she was at her place, like things were as they should be.

 

She was feeling _complete_.

 

Behind a pillar of the room, Athena and Aphrodite both let a silent scream of victory escape from their lips.

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Part 7 : An interlude of evilness.

_During the night of the ball._

 

_In the Underworld._

 

_At Hades’ place._

 

Hades was not happy.

 

Well, you may ask me in which way it changes him from the way he is most of the time, but you just have to know that he was really angry.

 

And ready to do something really evil.

 

(As… usual.

 

Originality !)

 

Well, to be clearer, Hades was… upset.

 

Yes, it’s true, he was just terribly and completely _upset_.

 

For which reason ?

 

But just because he still had no important role in this story, of course !

 

(Yes, that’s pretty stupid, but a lot of decisions made by Hades in the show were really stupid as well…

 

So, it really doesn’t matter.

 

And it’s my story, so I do what I want !

 

Author, megalomania, all these other things…)

 

Thanks to his… _magic_ _screen_ , I would say, he looked at the scene and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.

 

Why wasn’t he in this story exactly ?

 

He was the _villain_ , he was supposed to be present, right ?

 

Not just to be… mentioned like that, rapidly, he was supposed to play a _role_ , to be _important_.

 

And apparently, the Author had just remembered that he existed, finally !

 

(He had to wait for seven chapters to appear !

 

It was way too long !)

 

And now, here he was, looking at this damn ball, and ruminating his anger.

 

An anger provoked by what exactly ?

 

For being stuck into the Underworld and not being the king of the Olympus ?

 

Hum… yes, that’s one of the other reasons of his bad mood but… that’s not the subject !

 

Not for now, at least.

 

No, that was because some of the other gods had been evoked before him, and he wasn’t !

 

That was unfair !

 

It was a true scandal !

 

(There are too much exclamation points in this chapter…)

 

Zeus and Hera had been there, because of their link to Hercules (a true mythological inaccuracy, by the way…), Aphrodite and Athena were omnipresent ( _too_ _much_ present, according to him), hell, even _Cupid_ had been evoked and he hadn’t been before this chapter.

 

His name hadn’t even been said !

 

“But Boss, Panic told him, I don’t think there is anything you can do about it ! You’re a god, but you have no control on this story or on the Author. As us, you’re just a character. You can’t force her to make you the main character of this story.

 

\- This is not what I want, the god answered him, and even if it was, in fact, she already has the intention to do so… In a one shot (and _yes_ , it seems like it will be a real one shot this time, unlike this already too long and stupid and really annoying story…) about the episode “Hercules and the Pool Party” ! (SPOILERS !).

 

There will be Aphrodite and me, he said, having with a script in his hand given by the author, a non-canon and het pairing (Aphrodite and me, for those who still hadn’t understood it), mind control, memory loss (because, why not ! This is how the pool works, after all. Even if it is absurd and stupid and forced) and normally, some smut too. And it will be a complete AU, since I will win ! Temporarily, at least… She still doesn’t know how it ends.

 

Pain frowned.

 

\- That seems to be both a good and really cliche idea… Why did she not already write this one ?

 

\- She wants to, the god said, but she has not a lot of time for her now, she wants to write this story entirely first, and by the way, even if she likes to write smut, she is still uncomfortable with this, she wants it to be detailed, but she is also afraid of detailing too much things. She is afraid of the way her readers (if anyone reads this…) will react, even though she knows this is absurd. So yes, she still didn’t write one line of this story, and you know what ? I am not even surprised, since…”

 

The three of them then started as a great noise was heard in the Underworld, and a sentence made of fire (sense of measure, those who will die salute you… Wait, this is absurd…) suddenly appeared in front of them.

 

 _GO BACK TO THE PLOT_ !

 

Hades frowned.

 

No one was allowed to give him orders !

 

He was the god of the Underworld, bloody hell !

 

Even if… he didn’t like his job, but sometimes, he did fight for it against Hecate, and…

 

(This show never liked continuity…

 

Or logic.)

 

“Which plot ? There is no plot ! This chapter is just you babbling about absurd things ! Where is the ball plot ? The love story between the seer and the woman made of clay ? This story is just badly written and stupid !

 

_OH SHUT UP ! YOU ASKED TO APPEAR IN THIS DAMN STORY ! AREN’T YOU HAPPY NOW ?_

 

 _-_ I would be if I was in a good one. I would be if you were not the one writing the dialogues, or the plot, or just even the story itself.

 

_SAY THE ONE WHO APPEARS INTO A SHOW WHERE THE HUMOR IS TERRIBLE, WHERE THERE IS NO LOGICAL OR CONTINUITY, AND WHERE EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU IS STUPID…_

 

\- I never said this show was a good one, but it doesn’t mean I want to be in another absurd and bad story. And why on hell are you writing when you talk to me in capital letters ? Who do you think you are, _God_ ?

 

_SINCE I AM WRITING THIS STORY AND THAT I CAN MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING I WANT, THAT MAKES ME KIND OF THE GOD OF THIS STORY, YES. THANKS, I GUESS I SHOULD TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT…_

 

 _-_ Megalomaniac, he muttered for himself.

 

_HA, HA !_

 

_SAYS THE ONE WHO WANTS TO BE THE RULER OF THE ENTIRE WORLD…_

 

_WELL, OF ALL THE WORLDS, TO BE MORE PRECISE._

 

_HYPOCRITE…_

 

_SO NOW, PLEASE, JUST OBEY TO ME, AND GO BACK TO THIS DAMN PLOT AND TRY TO FIND A PLAN TO INVADE ATHENE OR THE OLYMPUS WHICH IS NOT TOO MUCH STUPID. I WOULD LIKE THAT._

 

He sighed, but nodded, and the fire sentence immediately disappeared.

 

\- I hate her, he whispered.”

 

 _I HEARD YOU_!

 

_§§§§_

 

“So… to invade Athene or the Olympus… Or maybe even both, since I have plenty of free time… Which plan could I choose ? He asked himself.

 

\- Why not with the pool of forgetfulness ? Panic proposed.

 

\- I am not sure it is its right name, and the answer is no, the Author wants something not stupid, and by the way, she will re-use this idea later, so no, definitely _no_.

 

\- I guess you don’t want to use again one of your former plans, Boss, Pain understood.

 

\- Indeed, except with the mask of Cronos, the Author doesn’t think any of my plans were brilliant or just even _intelligent_ in any way. Or when the sun was taken from Hercules. The problem is that she doesn’t have any idea of plan… And I don’t do either….”

 

After some minutes of reflection, his eyes finally lightened as his mind was crossed by an idea.

 

“I know ! I just have to free all the Titans !

 

\- Aren’t you supposed to do this plan only in the movie ? Pain asked, trying to take care of the continuity for once, since no one ever did usually…

 

He didn’t make the obvious remark that it didn’t work at all…

 

Hades shrugged.

 

\- This story is non-canonical at all, Pain, this is a _fanfiction._ The Author can do just what she wants, if she wants me to want to free the Titans two years before it really happens, then, she can. And in fact, it will be even better if I do this now, since Hercules’ training is not over ! Which means he can’t defeat me on his own ! In fact, why didn’t I think about it sooner ? That’s a brilliant idea !

 

\- Well, in the movie, Panic said, you’re not supposed to know that Hercules is alive… Which is pretty stupid, when you think about it… But, what about the Fates’ prophecies ?

 

\- Prophecies are made to be ignored. Don’t you think that Oedipus would have had a better life if he had done this, instead of trying to fight against it, and then accomplishing this one without knowing he was doing it ?”

 

Hum… That was impossible to contradict…

 

Even if it was much more complex than just that, of course…

 

“But if you free them now, Panic continued – seeming to be strangely intelligent now, as well as Pain himself. This was refreshing – won’t all the other gods be suspicious toward you and defend themselves ?

 

\- If we were in the show, they wouldn’t, they are too much stupid for this, but here… Yes, you’re right, he admitted with surprise.

 

\- Then what will you do ?

 

\- I will replace these Titans by copies and doppelgangers of themselves ! So no one will ever see the difference, and all the gods won’t understand what is falling on them as it does !

 

\- You… can do this ? The metamorph asked with skepticism. I didn’t know you could.

 

\- My powers were never clearly defined in the show, so yes, you just have to know that I can. And by the way, I will also ask Echidna for her help, as well as Typhoon’s, and their children, and the Giants’ too, so, as we attack the Olympus, we won’t be less numerous than them. And we will be as powerful as they are ! And I will finally win !

 

\- When will you attack ?

 

Hades had a devilish smile.

 

\- In a not long time, two weeks after I freed all the Titans… It won’t be easy to keep it a secret for a really long time, so I will have to do it as soon as possible. I just can’t waste anymore time. I have been waiting for already too long, he whispered, his hair turning to flames.”

 

The two imps couldn’t help but shiver at the tone of his voice.

 

Their boss was _really_ terrifying when he wanted to be.

 

They just hoped it would work this time.

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Part 8 : I believe in you.

_Three weeks after the ball._

 

Cassandra didn’t remember a time where she was that happy.

 

She had an adorable girlfriend with who she was more and more falling in love as time passed, Icarus was _finally_ leaving her alone (YES !), and she hadn’t had a vision of the future since a long, long time.

 

Everything was good and okay.

 

It was strange for her to say or think that, but… yes, it was true.

 

She was _happy_.

 

Hercules even had succeeded to get a date with Tempest, after he had this dance with her, and after he had surprisingly succeeded to make the singer Orpheus go to the Promethean school and make a concert during the Aphrodite’s ball (yes, Cassandra didn’t really pay attention to his presence, since she was completely drowned into Galatea’s eyes).

 

And even Adonis, if he hadn’t stopped acting like a real jerk, had been really less annoying these last times with other people since his break-up with Helen !

 

Yes, I know, that’s just a fucking miracle !

 

Helen and her relationship with Paris were going really well too, and no catastrophe including Hercules had happened since at least months !

 

So yes, now, everything was good and okay.

 

It just couldn’t last, right ?

 

_§§§§_

 

The mother of all monsters, Echidna, with her husband Typhon next to her, and with her baby in her arms, surrounded by Orthos, her two-headed Bi-Clops’ son, she looked at her visitor.

 

It was not the first – nor the last, unfortunately, she already knew it – time that she was seeing Hades come at her house in order to propose to her some stupid plan to conquer/destroy/ annihilate/insert other aleatory synonyms here, the world.

 

So yes, to say the truth, she was quite suspicious about it.

 

“Tell me, Hades, Echidna asked him, frowning and crossing her arms, what are you doing here ? And what do you want to ask to me ?”

 

He immediately gave her an innocent look – or so he tried – in which she obviously didn’t believe at all.

 

“But my dear Echidna, he said, trying not to be too much charming with her – Typhon was just next to her and was glaring at him in a furious way, not really wanting the god of the Underworld to flirt with his wife – you’re completely misunderstanding the reason of my presence here ! He exclaimed, trying to be as much convincing as possible.

 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, her arms still crossed on her chest, her baby now lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

 

\- Oh, really ? You’re not going to ask me, my husbands and my children for our help in order to try to use a stupid plan which will consist in you and us trying to conquer/annihilate/destroy/insert another synonymy here, the town of Athene or the Olympus ?

 

Because all the times you came here, it was for this only reason ! Not that I don’t mind a little massacre, the monstrous creature admitted easily, but I would want it to _work_ , this time !

 

\- What do you mean ? He demanded, still trying to keep his innocent air on his face.

 

She sent him death stares.

 

\- Oh, but that’s very simple, _Hades_ , _king of the Underworld_ ! She almost screamed. I am tired of being every time ridiculed or defeated by this not so really hero and annoying demigod, your nephew, Hercules !

 

And this, every time I try to fight against him ! I know I am not the heroine of this story, but in the end, it is really beginning to be irritating to lose every time ! I don’t want to loose anymore.

 

\- Heroes are so annoying, Typhon muttered for himself.”

 

(HISHE and Villain Pub reference !)

 

The god then send her a victorious smile.

 

“Well, then Echidna, I have the perfect solution for you ! And the perfect plan !

 

\- It’s not that I don’t trust you, Hades, Typhon then said, interfering in the conversation, with a tone which clearly meant that he didn’t trust him _at all_ , but the two times we tried to defeat Hercules, me or Echidna – and I am not even talking about Orthos’ two failures – we lost. So, please, excuse us if we are not ready to listen to you so easily. Or to think that you will not lead us to a complete defeat this time.

 

\- Except that this time, my plan is perfect and infallible ! He affirmed, sure of himself.”

 

He had thought a lot about his plan, after all, so yes, he was really proud of himself ! Well… he had thought about it… more than just two minutes… Which was far way better than in the show…

 

“What kind of plan ? Orthos asked, suddenly interested, just before his other head said : and after that, we kill and eat everyone ? The monster asked.”

 

Hades shrugged.

 

“Well, if you help me into my quest to conquer the Olympus, then, I will let you have Athene. And Sparta. And Argos. And every town in Greece… But you will have to try not to eat everyone, he said with an evil smile.”

 

Orthos immediately nodded his head, now _really_ interested, being the monster that he was.

 

“Mom ? He begged Echidna. Can we help him ? The two heads asked her in unison.

 

\- Only if you explain your plan well enough, Hades, Echidna ordered him. And if, of course, you succeed to convince all of us.

 

\- Hum, hum… Of course, my dear. But before I tell you what I want to do, I am waiting for someone else to come here.”

 

After some minutes, a group of people entered into Echidna’s and Typhon’s house.

 

They were the Giants, a group of people who wanted to free the other Titans as much as Hades wanted.

 

Their chief looked at the god and at the monsters and saluted them.

 

“Hades ! Us, the Giants, we salute you. You asked us to come here because you want to release the Titans from their prisons and their unfair treatment ! We want to be on your side !”

 

Hades sent a smile of triumph at Echidna and Typhon, who had now a look a complete surprise and amazement on their face, their mouths completely opened because of their incredulity.

 

“You see ? The first reason why I think I will win this time and that you will too, is because I am not alone this time !

 

\- But Boss ! Pain and Panic both complained, as no one, not even Hades or the Author herself had noticed them before, and as they had decided to talk just at this moment, annoyed too not to have any line since the beginning of the chapter. We are here too ! They exclaimed with a distraught air.

 

\- Yes, yes, of course, he admitted with a clearly tired and annoyed air, I know but you’re completely useless to me ! In the show _and_ in the movie ! So please, let me savor the fact that now, I am really going to get some useful allies !

 

\- We still didn’t say yes, finally said Echidna, coming back from her surprise.

 

\- Yeah, yeah, I was almost forgetting this… So, here is my plan.”

 

He began to explain them what he wanted to do and how he would, and little by little, the Giants’ as the monsters’ eyes began to shine with excitement, as they were all beginning to understand that yes, it could potentially really work.

 

Maybe, if they didn’t fail before the end, which could still happen.

 

“So, Echidna ? Hades asked her at the end of his explanatory monologue. What do you think about it ?”

 

A really evil and devilish smile crossed the monster’s lips.

 

“Oh, but Hades, you should already know my answer. I’m in… We all are !”

 

Hades had a satisfied smile.

 

Now here he was…

 

He was going to win soon, and no one would ever get on this way !

 

Too bad that he didn’t think about the little seer in the Promethean school…

 

_§§§§_

 

The crisis arrived suddenly and exploded some times after Hades and the other villains’ reunion.

 

Two weeks after, in fact, not a long time before Hades’ attack.

 

It was during diner, and at one moment, Cassandra’s eyes had began to be in their spiral’s way, and Galatea noticed that some other of the students were beginning to grin at her, and she frowned, not understanding what the hell was going on.

 

Soon, she would find it, and she would not like it at all.

 

And Cassandra, with no explanation, began talking and saying non-sense (or so they thought.)

 

Her voice was, unlike how it was during her predictions, not calm and dull as usual, but completely panicked, which showed how much important and terrifying her vision must be.

 

But of course, as always, no one else than her would care about it.

 

“I see Hades surrounded by monsters, Echidna, Typhon, and their children, as well as by the Giants, all going to free the Titans from their prison. I see them walking to the Olympus, and fighting against all the Olympian Gods. I see these one being defeated by them, and I see Hades, king of the Olympus and of the universe. I death, horror, massacres, destruction and desolation ! She screamed, seeming almost to be ready to have a panic attack there, right now, her green eyes still in spiral.”

 

Galatea froze, still not understanding what had just happened.

 

Why did Cassandra say such strange and frightening things ?

 

And why… why were almost all the students – except herself, Hercules, Helen, Tempest, Circe (new student since not a long time as well as her girlfriend), Medusa (the same. Just know that she found a way to control her power to petrify people and that she integrated herself goodly into the school) – laughing at her like it was not something serious and really grave and important ?

 

Just like she hadn’t announced the end of the world, of the world they knew !

 

Cassandra came back from her almost possessed state, and saw that everyone or almost was laughing at her, like she expected them to do so, and she did the only reasonable thing that her scared spirit could think about right now.

 

She simply ran away.

 

What she didn’t see is that Galatea was ready to go after her, until Hercules, sighing with an annoyed air, stopped her from doing so.

 

“You should leave her alone… This is what always happens after all her predictions. Except me and

some other people, no one ever believes into her visions and into what she sees.

 

Remembering some thing she had learned thanks to Athena’s knowledge which had been given to her by the goddess, Galatea understood rapidly the situation.

 

\- Wait… Cassandra can see the future ? She is a _seer_ ?

 

\- Yes, indeed.

 

\- But… if it’s the case, then, she sees the future, what can happen, so… _Everyone_ should listen to her ! She just announced a catastrophe, and no one cared ! Why ?”

 

And then, she understood something else, something about Cassandra herself.

 

It was the reason why she didn’t seem to like people, why she was so sassy and cynical, why she seemed to be so disillusioned about the world and people.

 

No one ever believed in what she said, even if it was the truth. And her, she was condemned to be the one who saw, the one who _knew_ , who always knew, everything and every time, and who had just to see other people not listen to her, and fail, again, and again, and _again_.

 

No wonder it had broken something into her…

 

No wonder she had trust issues, if she was never trusted or believed by all the other.

 

And she swore, she was going to change it.

 

Before Hercules had time to stop her, she left the room, ready to find the woman she loved, and tell her that she would be here for her.

 

Always.

 

Hercules, as for him, turned back and looked at the entire still laughing crowd.

 

Oh, by the gods, did he despise them…

 

He took a deep breath, ready to do something he had rarely done.

 

Fight for Cassandra.

 

“Hey, you ! He exclaimed, screaming loudly in order to be heard, and all the laughs immediately stopped. Yes, all of you ! Aren’t you ashamed of yourself ? If you’re not, then, you should ! He looked at them, furious. Are you just stupid ? Didn’t you learn with time not to laugh about Cassandra’s predictions ? Isn’t she always right about them ? Doesn’t she always tell the truth, _see_ the truth ? Now, please, stop being idiots and laughing about a potential conquest of the world made by my uncle, please ! That would be nice.”

 

He then sat down, now only surrounded by an awkward silence, until Tempest stand up at her turn, talking too.

 

“Well talked Hercules ! I agree with you ! And now, if anyone else wants to mock Cassandra or Hercules or anyone else who doesn’t deserve to be, then they will have to face my broadsword ! She said, taking the object from where it was and brandishing it into the air in a warlike – and really scaring – way.”

 

Hercules looked at his girlfriend in a loving and proud way, feeling relieved by her reaction, since he knew now that he was not alone and that she would be on his side.

 

“Shouldn’t we go after Cassandra ? Medusa asked him, worried. I mean, she must be shocked and hurt by what just happened, if she left this way the place.”

 

The young hero just shrugged.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry. I am sure that Galatea will take care well of her.”

 

_§§§§_

 

“Cassandra… Cassandra ? CASSANDRA ? Galatea screamed, worried that she couldn’t find her girlfriend. Where are you ?”

 

Walking into the school, Galatea had a sight of relief when she finally saw where the other girl was, but as she saw her, sitting down on the ground, withdrawn onto herself, her head buried into her hands, she felt like her heart was breaking.

 

“Oh, Cassandra, she whispered for herself, sadness in her heart.”

 

It became even worst, when, as she walked closer to her, she began to hear Cassandra’s sobs, which meant just one thing.

 

She was crying.

 

The woman made of clay immediately felt her rage against all these idiots wake up into her heart and in her veins, even stronger than before, just before she forced herself to stay calm.

 

What mattered now, it was not them.

 

Not at all.

 

It would _never_ be them.

 

It was just Cassandra who needed support and comfort, who needed her help, after the humiliation she had suffered from in the main room of the school.

 

It would always be _her_ who would matter for the young student.

 

Galatea knelt in front of the crying mess that her girlfriend had began in just some minutes.

 

“Cassandra ? She asked her. The other girl didn’t hear her, and Galatea frowned. How bad was she feeling exactly so she didn’t even notice her presence ? Hey, Cassandra ! She said louder, trying to touch her shoulder.”

 

At this precise moment, Cassandra noticed the gesture, and, deeply scared, she went away from the other person, an air of fear on her face.

 

“Don’t… Don’t touch me ! She hiccuped, still not realizing that it was Galatea who was here, in front of her.”

 

Because of the tears which had fallen on her face, she was not seeing what was just in front of her, and being too much focused on her own thoughts, she hadn’t heard her.

 

Not wanting to scare her even more, Galatea carefully put out her hand from her.

 

“Hey Cassandra ? It’s me, it’s just me… It’s okay, I’m here… It’s going to be okay.”

 

But, just as she was saying these words, Galatea suddenly realized how much futile they were…

 

Just because she was here didn’t mean at all that all Cassandra’s problems would be solved in the next minutes.

 

It would take so much more time.

 

Wonderful, she couldn’t even find the words to comfort Cassandra just at the moment where she needed her the most.

 

What a pathetic girlfriend she was…

 

Blinking, the seer finally succeeded to see through her tears, and she frowned when she realized that it was Galatea who was there.

 

“Galatea ? Oh, I’m sorry, did I scare you ? She asked with the same panicked voice she had before. Before Galatea had enough time to tell her that _she_ was sorry that she had scared her, the young woman came back to her full panic mode. Oh, I’m sorry, I’m _so_ _sorry_ about that, about what just happened, when I said all these things, but… I can’t control them ! This is just… who I am. And I am sorry about that, I am sorry for my visions, and I would understand if you want to break up with me right now, because I am just some freak, and…”

 

Galatea had a smile full of sadness, seeing the light of fear and terror in Cassandra’s eyes, seeing her panic and her anxiety come back after they were buried for such a long time under her mask made of cynicism and irony.

 

She gently took her hands in hers, and looked at her girlfriend in the eyes.

 

“Cassandra… Listen to me… I don’t care you have visions. I don’t care people think you’re a freak, because for me, _you’re_ _not_. You’re a great and wonderful and beautiful and clever and _marvelous_ woman. You’re my girlfriend, okay ?

 

And I am not going to let you down, or to give you up. I love you, she confessed to her, saying aloud these words to her for the first time, and her smile widened when she saw Cassandra’s eyes open wide with surprise. I fell in love the moment I saw you for the first time, when I learned to know you better. I am in love with you Cassandra, and _I believe in you_. I believe in what you told us.”

 

And she then ended her confession by kissing passionately her girlfriend’s on the lips, and Cassandra immediately relaxed, replying to the kiss.

 

“So now, tell me more things about this invasion of the Olympus by Hades and the monsters, will you ?”

 

Cassandra sent her a shy smile, before nodding her head, relieved.

 

But yet, Galatea knew that it was not over.

 

And she didn’t care, for she was ready to fight the most than she could for her dear Cassandra.

 

_To be continued…_

 

 


	9. Part 9 : Stop the god.

It’s around a cup of hot chocolate that Cassandra finally began to tell her girlfriend and her friends more about what she just saw.

 

“It was horrible, she began, her hands still trembling as she remembered what she had saw.

I was seeing the Olympus, all the gods defeated, imprisoned, put in the Tartarus or killed. And Hades was here, surrounding then, _victorious_.

 

\- Do you know how he intends to do all these things ? Tempest asked her, being clearly the best warrior of all of them, with Hercules, of course.

 

\- The only thing I am sure about is that he wants to free all the Titans in order to walk on the Olympus and defeat the gods and become the master of the Universe.

 

\- But how can he do so ? Circe demanded, trying to be logical, for once, unlike the way some of the characters acted most of the time in the show. I mean… all the gods will know it, if the Titans are freed from their prisons, they will _obviously_ notice they are gone. They are well guarded, after all, aren’t they ?

 

(In the show, they wouldn’t have been.

 

Remember when Typhon was released because Hercules is just a really clumsy guy, and, oh, that’s so _funny_?

 

Ha, ha…

 

It’s not.

 

Really, really not.

 

I hate the show’s humor, and I hate what the writers made or wrote.

 

Most of the time, the truth is that it doesn’t apply to the episode consecrated to Artemis.)

 

\- Except if he replaces them by copies of them, so no one will notice they are gone, Galatea suddenly understood, immediately getting pale.”

 

All of them looked at her with surprise, not understanding what she meant, and they all started when she used her powers and turned her hairs into snakes looking like the one Medusa had on her head.

 

Then, she turned herself into a copy of Aphrodite, almost looking like a sister of the goddess, making it really difficult to know which one was the real one, had Aphrodite been here next to her at this moment.

 

Galatea sighed.

 

“I am made of clay and I was born of two goddesses, born thanks to their magic and with my power, I can fake almost everything, and I am just a _mortal_. Can you imagine what Hades, a _god_ , can do with his powers ? He is not stupid, not anymore, he wants to win, he will need as much allies as possible, and he needs to make a surprise attack.

 

\- Oh, Hercules asked her, you mean like the surprise attack that Miltiades made and which helped him and the other win the battle of Marathon ?”

 

A great voice then came out from nowhere, responding immediately to the young man’s question, as a sentence made of flames (again, sense of measure, all these things…) wrote itself on a wall in front of them.

 

_DON’T YOU DARE MAKING ANY REFERENCE TO THE INFAMOUS EPISODE KNOWN AS “HERCULES AND THE OWL OF ATHENS”, OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU THE VICTIM IN MY NEXT HERCULES’ FANFIC !_

 

_OH, WAIT… IT’S ALREADY DONE, SORRY ABOUT THAT !_

 

_BYE !_

 

They all looked at each other.

 

“What was that ? Medusa asked.

 

Cassandra shrugged.

 

\- The author just wanted to complain about an insignificant thing she didn’t like in the show. Don’t pay any attention to her, she just wants to look like she is interesting. She will soon stop, don’t worry.”

 

Medusa nodded, still not being used to be written into such a… strange story with such a strange author.

 

(Oh, _if only_ she knew.)

 

_I AM INTERESTING ! ! !_

 

They just ignored her.

 

(Because, spoiler : she is not.)

 

“So, then, Circe asked them, what do we do ? I mean… we just _can’t_ do nothing against Hades’ plans, right ?

 

\- We fight, Tempest answered her. The best we can, because I guess the battle had already begun, since you’ve got usually your visions not a long time before they happen for real, right Cassandra ? So, I guess we have just a little time to act.

 

\- Indeed, the seer answered with a serious air. The battle must have just begun, I think.

 

\- So, Galatea continued, we have to go to the Olympus, and save the gods from their fate. Save our family, she said, looking at Hercules, since they both had divine parents on Mount Olympus.”

 

He nodded, and they both went to the Mount Olympus, decided to defeat Hades and all his allies.

 

_§§§§_

 

The gods didn’t see what was coming on them.

 

It was so… unexpected, that, except Athena, Artemis and Ares (who _always_ – or almost – had war artifacts on them) none of them was really ready to fight against Hades, the Titans, the Giants or Echidna and all her family of monsters.

 

To say that they were easily beaten would certainly be a euphemism.

 

They were defeated really easily, and even Hades thought that it was, in fact, almost _too_ easy.

 

But the reason why they were loosing was quite easy to understand.

 

They weren’t prepared, and Hades had not only the Titans with him, but also a lot of other allies.

 

The other thing none of them was expecting too, is that they would get some help, in the end.

 

Not only coming from Hercules himself, of course, but also from all his friends.

 

(Except Icarus.

 

I hate Icarus.

 

He is such an annoying/boring/terrible character.

 

I am sure you still didn’t notice it, did you ?

 

Well, it’s not like I have been very subtle at any time in that matter…

 

Not that I needed to be either.

 

Long live the too much long digressions !

 

What was I saying…

 

Oh, yes !

 

The battle !)

 

Hercules and his super strength and his training to become a hero which made him really strong.

 

Tempest and her skills of Amazon warrior.

 

Circe and her magic thanks to her magical stick.

 

Galatea who could change her body made of clay into almost _everything_ and who would be surely really useful in the battle.

 

Without forgetting Medusa and her power to turn people into people.

 

And Cassandra…

 

Hum…

 

What can I really say about her ?

 

Well, she… can predict every hit which could be made against her ?

 

Hum… no…

 

That doesn’t work at all.

 

The truth is that she would not really be _that_ useful during the fact, at least, I tried…

 

(But she would still be more useful than Icarus.

 

Ah, I just can’t stop myself, that’s terrible !

 

I hate him _so much_ !)

 

Well, she knows how to well defend herself, that’s it.

 

(After all her fights with Icarus, that’s understandable.

 

I should stop talking about him…

 

That would be better for everyone, for me, for him, and especially for you.)

 

Galatea’s first reflex as she arrived on Mount Olympus was to go the gods who were now locked up by magical chains, and she turned her hand into a key that she used to free them (since Hades had not a chain which enchained one god but all the other), and she released them really rapidly.

 

At this same moment, Medusa had began fighting against the Giants only with her eyes, and in only five minutes, she succeeded to petrify all of them, while Cassandra was jumping on them and forcing them to open their eyes after they had understood the woman’s power.

 

Tempest, using her sword, went to fight against Echidna and the rest of her family, Typhon, Orthos, and all the others, helped in this task by Athena, Ares and Artemis (the best warrior of all the gods), the battle was harsh and long, but they did succeed in the end to win against them.

 

Circe, using her magic, decided to go to fight against the four Titans, helping Hercules who just used his physical strength against them, while she was immobilizing them. While Zeus was sending them thunderbolts, which weakened them more and more.

 

All the gods, even the non warriors one, were helping during the fight, Poseidon using his trident, Hera using her husband’s thunderbolts, as she did with Typhon the first time they had fought against him, Aphrodite helped too, as Bacchus, Hermes, Hestia, Demeter…

 

Yes, all of them were present !

 

To say the truth, everyone did participate to the final battle, and everyone had a role to play.

 

(Unlike what happened unluckily at the end of the movie…

 

Just _thirty_ _seconds_ to fight and kill all the Titans ?

 

Really Hercules ?

 

Couldn't it be less _insulting,_ please ?

 

Couldn’t we get a really epic and good final battle against them ?

 

No ?

 

Well, no…)

 

And Hades…

 

Hades tried to flee, of course, as he saw that all his allies were being defeated by simple _mortals_ (without them, the gods would have been beaten, that’s sure), but he was stopped by Cassandra herself, who just… knocked him out from behind.

 

(Yes, please, forget what I just said before, she was really useful during this battle.

 

YOU GO GIRL !

 

This character deserved so much better than what she had the right to get…)

 

Yes, it could be a villain’s end more… epic.

 

But sometimes, it’s not, and to say the truth, I had no idea of how to end this.

 

(I shouldn’t say this to you, this is quite absurd and stupid…)

 

So, yeah, here is the end of this chapter, this story has no sense anymore, everybody already left it and no one care anymore.

 

And as the heroes won, everyone in the story is happy (except Hades), and the next chapter will be the last one and will be about Cassandra’s and Galatea’s relationship !

 

So, see you soon !

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 


	10. Epilogue : I think it’s love.

“Did you know it happened by accident ? By chance ?

 

\- What do you mean ?

 

\- Us. Our love. Our relationship. It was not supposed to happen this way, at first. It just happened because a goddess cast a spell different from the one she was supposed to cast. And before magic decided not to work this time.”

 

(And because a bored author didn’t know what to write and just wanted to make fun of a show she despised and that no one cared about.

 

And trust me, I get bored _really_ rapidly.)

 

“You were supposed to be created for Hercules, I know it…

 

\- But it didn’t happen this way.”

 

Galatea smiled at her girlfriend.

 

“I’m happy it didn’t happen this way…

 

\- And so am I…”

 

An awkward silence then took place between them, before Cassandra said abruptly :

 

“I’m not perfect.

 

\- I know it, it’s not like I was perfect either.

 

\- Yes, of course, but… what I mean is that… I am not a perfect girlfriend. I am not like all the girls, or like all the people in general. I am not… normal.”

 

Galatea had a mischief smile.

 

“Did I ever say that I wanted you to be _normal_ ? You’re talking to someone who is made of _clay_ , who was brought to life by two goddesses and by magic. You should know I don’t mind a little “non-normality” in my life, since I am not really that normal myself.

 

\- Galatea ! The teenager protested with a smile on her lips. I am trying to be serious ! So please, listen to me. I love you, she said with a grave air. But, Galatea, I am a seer, and people think I am really strange, and… I can’t contradict them about that. They are right, I am kind of… a _freak_. And I’m cursed, this is something you should be aware of.

 

\- Cassandra… You may not be believed by everyone all the time about your predictions, but you have to know that I believe in you. And I always will. As our other friends, we _believe_ in you, we believe that what you see is not just something you imagined, we all know that it’s real. We will never judge you because of that, or because of what you see.”

 

The seer tried to smile.

 

“I know it, I really do, but… That’s not the only problem I have got.”

 

There was fear in her eyes, and Galatea frowned, feeling that something else was wrong.

 

“What kind of problem ? She then asked her, not really understanding what the other woman really meant.

 

\- I have a problem with people. A lot of problems, in fact. I… don’t like people, generally. And people don’t like me either.

 

\- And so what ? What does it have to do with me or us ?

 

\- I’m afraid you might… realize I am not the right person for you. I am a misanthropic seer who has anxieties when she is surrounded by a great crowd, I don’t succeed easily to get friendship with other people, I… I have relationship problems. And issues. Galatea, I have a lot of issues.

 

\- And it makes you believe that I am going to leave you alone because of that ? Cassandra, I know who you are, and I love you _because_ of who you are. You’re a brilliant, amusing, sarcastic girl, and Cassandra, you _saved_ the entire Olympus and the world itself in the same time thanks to your visions ! I love you the way you are, in your bizarre way…

 

\- You’re sure of that ? Really ? You know, as I told you, I… I am not used to relationships in general. I have friends now, so I do know how it works, with people like Circe, Hercules, Medusa or Helen, or even Tempest (but not Icarus, _not_ _anymore_ Icarus ! Please, just forget his existence !). But… I was never in love for real before I met you, I had a little crush on Helen once, but that’s it.

 

\- Almost everyone already had once a crush on Helen, according to what I heard of, Galatea said with a little laugh, and Cassandra chuckled. You know, you’re my first relationship too… The first person I fell in love with.

 

\- What if it doesn’t last ? What if you stop…

 

\- Stop loving you ? There is no chance it can ever happen.

 

\- How can you be sure of this ?”

 

The classical line “you’re the love of my life/my true love/my soulmate” or all these things would have been too much… classical.

 

So, she decided to say something else.

 

To tell her how she perceived her.

 

To tell her how much she admired her.

 

“You’re funny. Sarcastic. Clumsy with people too, or in general, and it’s something I like in you. You’re cynical. You love to read, like me, you’re passionate. When I talk with you, I feel like I am with someone who really understands and completes me. You’re… Cassandra, you’re _wonderful_ , and I just can’t believe no one ever saw this in you before me !”

 

Cassandra tried to smile.

 

It was… the first time in her life that someone was trying to tell her that she really was someone important.

 

That she worth it, and that she was not just some… strange seer.

 

That she could be more.

 

It wax the first time that someone was really accepting her the way she was, and except her parents, or her other friends, no one ever really did this before.

 

Thanks to her, now, she was fully accepted in the school, and no one was thinking of her as a freak, in fact, Galatea had _truly_ changed her life.

 

“I love you Galatea… Without you I think I would be totally lost and alone, you… She smiled. You changed my life, and thanks to you, now… My life is completely different, I never felt that accepted before you arrived in my life.”

 

Galatea smiled and kissed her.

 

“And you changed my life too…”

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
